<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【立海全员】illegal value by Moowan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958241">【立海全员】illegal value</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moowan/pseuds/Moowan'>Moowan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moowan/pseuds/Moowan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*人工智能和基因技术高速发展的未来世界设定<br/>*正片主真幸、切柳，包含部分真柳、82、胡丸<br/>*包含要素：竹马战天降、黑化幸村、AI小妈柳<br/>*文中所有技术都是我编的，观点仅限于本文剧情</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirihara Akaya/Yanagi Renji, Sanada Genichirou/Yanagi Renji, Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi, Yagyuu Hiroshi/Niou Masaharu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【82】先导篇<br/>（上）<br/>负责将帝国科技部研发失败的产品押运至销毁中心，这是控制科学专业高材生柳生比吕士毕业后找到的第一份工作。<br/>他每天的工作只有和一堆废铜烂铁作伴，在研发中心和销毁中心间进行两点一线的枯燥运动，这和原本的预期差距、甚至是本科来实习时的工作差别都实在太大了。<br/>可是科技部作为帝国第一前沿机构，里面坐拥智囊无数，尤其是几年前从各大高校又招收了许多顶尖人才。也正因如此，选择在领域内深造到博士的柳生反倒错失了良机。对于现在的科技部来说，能进来当一名“运输工人”已经机会难得，柳生不得不这样宽慰自己。<br/>他面无表情地从上个环节的同事手中接过今天的工作内容，发现竟然有些不同，这一回要押运的不是平日里那些零部件，而是一排几乎可以称之为半成品的拟人机器人，也就是人工智能领域一直在研究的仿生人。<br/>透明集装箱里那一排模样完全相同的机器人因为没有启动电源每一个都仿佛在闭目沉睡，他们还没来得及贴上人类质感的肌肉和皮肤材质，但金属质感的骨骼流动着异常迷人的光泽，吸引了柳生镜片后的视线。<br/>“柳生比吕士，签字。”<br/>柳生在同事的提醒下把视线收了回来，他仔细看完交接手续，发现这居然是本科实习时接触过的项目，自己还参与过一部分算法的编写，只是不知道最后有没有真正被采用。这么多年过去终于有能拿的出手的成品了，可是……<br/>他多嘴问了一句：“这批产品看起来不是很优秀吗，参数全部符合规定，按照说明书的描述还具备S等级的自主学习能力，为什么要销毁？”<br/>同事“哧”了一声，摇摇头道：“还不是‘道德伦理委员会’那帮老家伙说‘科技带来的收益再多，也不能超越现有的社会伦理规范’。”<br/>“可是几十年前的标准显然已经不适用于现在的科技水平了，难道不该尽快修订相关法案让它更适应现在的状况？”<br/>“草案一修再修，奈何机密委员会就是不给通过啊。这批产品的销毁申请倒是通过得利落，连带项目一起终止了。给出的理由也很难反驳，说是人工智能如果拥有过强的自主学习能力，可能会对人类产生不可控的风险。另外，听说是道委会那帮老家伙私下游说，在表决会议上争取到了多数票。”<br/>机密委员会是帝国最高议事机构，由各部门的第一行政长官和副职组成，原本它的设立是帮助皇帝进行决策，但经过这近一个世纪的演变，它的权力已经逐渐超越皇权，现如今帝国皇帝的决策都要有机密委员会中多数人同意才能生效。<br/>同事摊手，似乎不想再多说。<br/>然而柳生还是追问道：“所以，为什么？”<br/>“嗨呀，哪那么多为什么？”同事一副“年轻人别瞎打听”的表情，还是压低了声音道：“那帮老家伙跟陛下不对付也不是一天两天了。”<br/>类似的小道消息柳生从前不是没听过，这位尊贵的皇帝陛下就是如今立海的掌权人幸村精市，柳生曾经有幸见过一面。当时的幸村还是王储，为人谦逊低调优雅得体，是帝国高层少有的革新派，一直主张全力发展人工智能领域。当初这个研发项目就是由他牵头立项，柳生见到他的场合便是项目的启动仪式。<br/>尽管时间已经过去很久，柳生仍然记得幸村作为牵头人发言时的热情洋溢，他说要以科技来弥补由于生育率低下造成的劳动力缺失，更重要的是可以向帝国的边境战场源源不断地输送兵源。<br/>百年间，帝国与周边国家战争不断，虽然已经大规模使用机甲作战，大大增强了单兵作战能力，但仍然无可避免人员伤亡，在人口极其宝贵的今天，如果能将人工智能技术投入军事行动其实是件利在千秋的好事。<br/>然而这个倾注了幸村精市多年心血、寄托了帝国希望的项目，就这么作为权力斗争的牺牲品被中止了。<br/>柳生不只是为年轻的皇帝惋惜，他同样为集装箱里这些距离获得“生命”只有一步之遥的机械惋惜。<br/>他在交接手续上签了字，把集装箱放上轨道，自己坐在了旁边轨道车的驾驶位上。押送至销毁中心的这条路并不算太长，柳生甚至想要停下，再好好欣赏一下这批杰作。<br/>他这么想着，发现集装箱里的仿生人似乎动了。他正要确认是否是运输晃动造成的幻觉，面对着他的那个2号忽然睁开了眼睛。<br/>柳生几乎吓了一哆嗦，本能地按下了运输轨道的暂停键。<br/>隔着一道高强度透明树脂，那个2号仿生人就这么望着他，然后歪过头朝着被吓坏的他吐了下舌头。<br/>在确定销毁之前，这批产品应该都已经在上一个环节切断电源的，怎么会有一个中途苏醒过来？！柳生一拍脑门，都怪刚才交接的时候自己沉浸在惋惜当中没有再次确认就签下字。这下好了，到了销毁中心发现前序工作有纰漏，自己必定要被追责。<br/>怎么办？现在把集装箱打开，手动给它切断电源吗？那是不是太危险了？<br/>柳生摸出腰上配的激光枪，这还是他第一次用这玩意。他把枪口对准了望着自己的2号仿生人，对方大约是按照写好的指令举起了双手，他这才打开了集装箱的门。<br/>然而当他端着枪真正和那双反射着机械绿的仿生眼四目相对时，对方竟然开口说话了。<br/>“柳生比吕士。”这家伙居然一字不差地叫出了他的名字。<br/>“你怎么知道我的名字？”柳生下意识以为这批产品里附带了人脸识别的功能。<br/>“我的基因里镌刻着你的名字。”2号说。<br/>柳生镜片后的眼睛出现了诧异的神色，对方不管是声音和语调都与人类无异，让他忍不住想要和他产生对话。<br/>“基因？仿生人怎么会有基因？”<br/>“算法是我的基因，第0008段的编写人是你。”对方平静地说出这件事，之后又道：“你真的舍得把自己的心血销毁吗？”<br/>这下柳生的表情只剩下震惊，不论是自己编写的那一小段代码居然真的被正式采用，还是对方竟然会抛出这样一个问题。<br/>人工智能领域没有人不希望自己的算法逻辑被实际应用的一天，柳生自然不例外，于是他动摇了，慢慢放下激光枪问道：“你是怎么躲过上个环节的断电检查的？”<br/>2号放下投降的双手，做了一个耸肩的动作，“测试的时候把一部分电量藏进空的备用电池了而已，puri。”<br/>柳生忽略了句尾那个也许是哪位开发人员在程序里加的彩蛋，“你的初始算法里一定没有这个语句，我现在开始后悔把门打开了。”<br/>他终于意识到机密委员会所说的“过强的自主学习能力会产生不可控的风险”似乎也不是那么杞人忧天。<br/>“放我一马，对你没坏处。”<br/>2号又歪了歪头，他没有面部肌肉，无法做出表情，但柳生仍然从他的话里听出了一种狡黠的求饶感。<br/>柳生似乎不为所动，“交接手续上写的都是十件，到目的地的时候少了一件，你说有没有坏处？”<br/>对方这一回短暂地停顿了片刻，说：“十件，可以办到。”他说完右手食指的第一个指节忽然打开，从里面伸出一支细小的改锥，只用了不到三秒就把左边同类的“天灵盖”和右边同类的“后颈皮”卸了下来。<br/>柳生立刻反应过来这家伙要用从九个同类身上拆下来的零部件拼出一个自己。他看了看车里液晶屏上的交接文件，除了“十件”之外的确没有更多细节描述了，这是交接手续的巨大漏洞，自己现在应该做的是立刻“击毙”这个危险的家伙，然后主动承认错误，让科技部又填补上这个漏洞。一想到这里，他握着枪的手重新握紧了。<br/>可他也知道，自己这个工作其实调岗无望，也许一辈子都无法进入研发中心参与项目，而且现在的皇帝幸村精市受制于机密委员会，他的主张可能永远都实现不了了，销毁这批强人工智能仿生人之后帝国再也不会拥有第二批。<br/>重新抬起的枪口再次放了下去。<br/>2号没有察觉到这些细节，他正在忙活自己的金蝉脱壳大计，忽然抬头说：“你可以先给我想个名字。”<br/>名字，这家伙还真把自己当成人了。柳生看着他腰上闪亮亮的编号牌，2号，他想了一下说：“Niou。”<br/>2号停顿了一下像是在思考，“这是代号还是名字？”<br/>“是名字。”柳生说，“Niou Masaharu，仁王雅治。”<br/>“谢谢。”得到名字的仿生人道完谢，把自己的编号牌拆下，安在了东拼西凑的替身腰上。<br/>这一幕在柳生眼里格外有象征意味。<br/>“在这儿等我，一个小时后我来接你。”他重新锁好集装箱，对获得自由的仁王雅治道。</p><p>（下）<br/>不过，很快柳生就为自己的任性付出了代价。<br/>在他把仁王带回家的第二天，国安部的人出现在了他上班的路上，并且直接把他带到了某个审讯室。<br/>柳生并不确定，因为他全程被蒙着眼睛，而这间小屋子的装潢的确像是审讯室。他现在坐在一张舒服的椅子上，然而他看到椅子的扶手和脚下都有冒着蓝光的警戒锁，只要自己有任何过激举动，立刻就会放出两万伏的电压将自己麻痹。他忍不住想，多少个世纪过去了，审讯手段居然还是没有什么实质性的进步。<br/>“柳生比吕士，8月2日你借职务之便窃取了一件报废列表中的产品，说说你的动机。”<br/>坐在对面的工作人员表情严肃，但柳生总觉得这根本不像是正式审讯应该有的样子。<br/>“你们有什么证据？”他反问。<br/>“你以为从每一件产品上卸下一块零件再组合，就能瞒天过海？你这么做，到底有什么目的？”<br/>柳生沉默了，他不想说。连皇帝都无法左右的事情，自己再和这些人辩解又有什么意义？<br/>“好，不解释就是承认了。柳生比吕士，勾结境外势力，为获取巨额利益，借职务之便窃取帝国机密，现在以间谍罪逮捕你。”<br/>“什——？！”柳生还没来得及问出口，粒子锁突然出现锁住了他的手脚甚至喉咙。他这时候才意识到，原来真正的技术从来不依托于环境，那几个半个世纪前的警戒锁不过是让自己安分一点的友善提示。<br/>“我没有！”莫名其妙被扣上间谍的罪名，柳生不想解释也必须要解释，他剧烈地挣扎起来，粒子锁却越来越紧，乱动的手脚又触发了警戒锁，一道电流钻过身体，他立即半身麻痹失了力气，“我不是……间谍！我…只是……只是……觉得……可惜！”因为喉咙上扣着粒子锁，他说话格外艰难。<br/>工作人员见状稍稍松开了喉咙上的锁环，“可惜什么？”<br/>柳生一阵剧烈的咳嗽后说道：“可惜……那么多人付出那么多年的心血付之东流，可惜陛下的雄图伟业永远无法实现了。”他低声笑起来，笑声断断续续，透着讽刺和嘲弄，“要知道，让强人工智能投入生产和军事行动……是现在弥补生育断层的唯一途径！至于什么用加重不生育成本的方式、甚至是强制手段来提高生育率，根本就是倒行逆施、天方夜谭！”<br/>工作人员像是听到了什么有趣的论调，又让粒子锁放松了一个级别。<br/>柳生继续说道：“科学技术才是文明的发展方向……规则和制度不能成为社会进步的枷锁，它们存在的意义，是要让一切手段规范化，成为推动文明进步的稳定助力。”<br/>这句话说完，粒子锁消失了，柳生精疲力尽得像是条死鱼一样瘫在了椅子上。<br/>套间的门忽然“吱呀”一声打开了，一个优雅得体的身影踩着名贵的地毯走出来。<br/>他在工作人员搬来的金丝绒面座椅上落座，那张脸让柳生扶好眼镜重新坐了起来。<br/>“陛下……！”面前的幸村精市比当年更加成熟稳重，连表情都有些沉郁，只是往这一坐就让他感受到了一种令人窒息的压迫感。<br/>“柳生比吕士，很抱歉，我们是从截获的境外间谍渗透名单上注意到的你。”<br/>柳生愣了愣，居然还真的有这回事。<br/>幸村继续道：“让控制科学专业的高材生，还是本科时候就参与过项目的人在边缘岗位做‘运输工人’，是人才评审中心的失职。”幸村的语气冰冷，隐隐透着不快。<br/>柳生站起身，整理了一下有些狼狈的仪容，躬身道：“从前参与陛下牵头的项目已经十分幸运，研发中心精英林立，或许我的能力的确不够加入。”<br/>“我说的不是科技部的人事部门，是帝国高端人才库的负责部门。”幸村知道说再多柳生也不懂，这其中牵涉的利害关系，复杂得连他自己至今都还未彻底缕清。<br/>说到底，帝国上下没有多少高层和他站在一边，曾经军部是有人无条件支持他的，但是现在……<br/>幸村终止了自己发散的想法，把话题又绕回柳生身上，“你选择把‘产品’带走，是出于什么目的？”<br/>柳生知道这是唯一能够说真话的时刻了，他脑中简单措辞后开口道：“其实不是我选择他，而是他向我展现出了像真正的生命体一样的生命力，我感觉得到他想活下来，想去学习、认识这个世界。”<br/>“你有把握能对这样一个初始状态就拥有思维的强人工智能产生绝对控制吗？”<br/>“对于这样一个我认为自主学习能力甚至已经超过S+等级的强人工智能，我认为本身就不能和其他产品一样设置强制控制口令，他自身的思维能力很可能会在学习的后期对口令进行技术性回避，继而让口令无效。”<br/>“那也就是说，风险的确存在，而你也的确没有方法规避。”幸村放下叠起的双腿，像是已经听够了想要结束对话。<br/>柳生急忙加快了语速道：“我认为对待强人工智能，尤其是这种人形强人工智能，态度不应该是‘控制’，而是充分发挥他的自主学习潜能，对他进行教育和引导！就像对待人类婴孩一样！”他几乎没有停顿地继续道：“诞生于这个世间的任何生命体，甚至是工具，都充满了未知性，在没有任何约束下学习、成长的人类对其他生命体同样具有不可控的风险，但现在这个世界仍然在正常运转，这也是教育和引导的意义，不是吗？”<br/>幸村露出了思索的表情，随后戏谑道：“你是要给人工智能灌输世界观吗？”<br/>柳生的回答异常认真，“我希望有机会验证这种方式的可能性，我想，这也会是解决伦理问题的一种出路。”<br/>这其实也是幸村没有想过的道路。起初他只希望能够研发出对自己命令的“完美执行者”，但毕竟编写算法的人决定了算法的局限性，而一旦将面面俱到和举一反三寄希望于人工智能的自主学习能力，就无法再回答道委会关于风险的提问。而柳生这条路，听起来似乎是有可行性的……<br/>“我可以给你一个机会来验证。”幸村道，“我会设立一个特别实验室，由你来担任负责人，我会再分派两个人来协助，在实验室内你可以做任何你想做的事。”<br/>柳生还来不及道谢，幸村话锋一转道：“但，在我解决一些麻烦之前，这个实验室的组成人员全部在编外，且工作内容得不到任何许可。”<br/>柳生不清楚幸村所说的麻烦具体指的是什么，也许是传说中皇室和机密委员会或者其他高层之间的恩怨，但他清楚的是在帝国只有隶属于科技部的研发机构才有权开展人工智能的相关科研工作，在编外就意味着随时可能被定义为非法组织，到时候要面临的一定比刚才的经历更恐怖。<br/>“当然，薪资待遇方面不用担心，实验室的经费全部由皇室承担。就看你有没有这个决心和胆量。”<br/>“我有。”柳生立刻作答。<br/>幸村动了动手指，随后工作人员向柳生递来一根钢笔和一个文件夹，上面是幸村给他的聘用合同。<br/>其实以现在的技术手段来说，早就没有纸质文书存在的必要，但在有些方面仍然遵循着这种传统，为的其实是保留它们的仪式感。<br/>柳生签下字道：“很荣幸，为陛下效力。”<br/>幸村点了下头，站起身道：“放手去做吧，以后会有更重的任务交给你。明天一早有人去接你，记得带上被你‘拯救’的那个家伙。”<br/>“陛下，他有名字。”柳生道，“他叫仁王雅治。”<br/>“好名字。”幸村说完就要先一步离开了，离开前柳生忽然问：“如果我刚才没有签合同，会怎么样？”<br/>幸村回眸，露出一个看似是微笑的表情，“间谍罪，是死刑。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>帝国军事学院的食堂里，真田正夹起一块牛肉，忽然被人从身后一把抱住。<br/>牛肉掉回餐盘，真田挣扎着回过身，看来人摘下帽子露出一张笑靥如花的脸，“幸村？！”他看看来人，又看看他身后，压低声音惊吓道：“那么远，你自己跑来的？！”<br/>“当然了。”幸村挤着在旁边坐下，搂着真田的胳膊凑近悄悄道：“警卫队要是知道了整个学院就都知道了，到时候院长老师挨个等着我接见，我还怎么见你？”<br/>“咳……弦一郎，这位是？”<br/>坐在真田对面的人忽然开口，幸村这才发现原来真田不是一个人在吃饭。他换上礼貌的微笑，在真田开口前自我介绍道：“你好，幸村精市。”<br/>对面的文静男生听到这个名字微微露出惊诧的表情，真田从来没有透露过自己与这样一位大人物熟识，“原来是王储殿下，失礼了。我叫柳莲二，是弦一郎的朋友。”他的声音很轻，显然是看出幸村并不想制造轰动。<br/>幸村转头对真田道：“好饿，我没吃饭就直接来找你了。”<br/>“食堂的饭对于你来说不安全吧？”真田露出了为难的表情。<br/>因为曾经出现过针对皇室人员的投毒事件，所以后来规定皇室成员的饮食都要提前进行检验，但是现在去买一份饭再找人验毒显然不现实。<br/>“哪有那么多麻烦……”幸村嘀咕一句，把真田那份吃到一半的牛肉饭直接拽到自己面前，“我吃你吃过的总不会有问题吧。”<br/>真田还来不及抗议，幸村已经迅速开吃了。<br/>这样的气氛下，柳起身对真田道：“我去帮你再买一份吧。”<br/>“有劳。”真田向柳道了谢，谁知柳才转过身，幸村立刻兴致缺缺地放下了筷子，哪还有刚刚饿狼似的样子。真田知道幸村喜欢吃鱼不喜欢牛肉，所以刚刚幸村往嘴里大口塞肉才有些奇怪。<br/>幸村的表情好像有点不高兴，拉过真田的胳膊道：“真田性格古板还这么凶，从小到大除了我都没人愿意和你亲近，什么时候背着我认识的新朋友？”<br/>真田无奈笑笑，“我哪有你说的这么糟糕啊，好歹在学院里也算是个名人呢。”<br/>他说完这话，幸村果然发现周围有些视线一直在偷偷往这边瞟，但在他扫视一圈后都乖乖躲开了。<br/>真田没有察觉到这些细节，继续道：“至于柳呢，是我在机甲操作课上认识的，他是机械专业的第一名，专攻军用机甲设计方向，听说好多时候连老师都要请教他。前阵子他对正在服役的‘神奈号’进行了改良，只把驾驶舱的位置向外调整一点七毫米，就能让燃料箱多装下维持航行一百公里的燃料，而且因为调整了内部结构，逃逸仓的启动时间减少了足足三秒钟，为此还得到了军部的嘉奖，提前得到了去研究院工作的机会。”<br/>真田说得起劲，可这些都是幸村听不懂的内容，但他还是抓住了关键之处，“减少逃逸启动时间就能让我们的战士多一点生还的可能，对吧？”<br/>“对。”真田见有所回应，继续讲起其他课程上的内容。<br/>那些，幸村就一个字都听不懂了。但是柳应该懂，幸村心想。<br/>为了日后继任皇位掌管帝国，幸村在距离这里百公里外的立海皇家学院攻读社会学和经济学，仅有的空闲时间辅修了自己喜欢的古典艺术和他认为未来的立海帝国必须要发展的人工智能。<br/>可惜前面那些学得再多仍然和真田的专业毫不相关，而唯一可能有关联的人工智能却让他和真田产生了巨大的分歧，在这件事上，思想偏向保守的真田站在了一个新成立的机构“道德伦理委员会”那头。于是后来幸村索性也不再主动说起。<br/>他隐隐有种感觉，真田好像离自己越来越远了。<br/>“真田。”他打断了真田的滔滔不绝，“今天晚上有个晚宴，你陪我一起去吧。”<br/>“今天晚上？”真田脸上出现了犹豫的神色。<br/>“怎么？”<br/>“我答应了柳，陪他去参加一个学术讲座。”<br/>“什么讲座？”<br/>“应用数学……”<br/>“和你的专业有关系吗？”<br/>真田张了张嘴，数学讲座的确和自己没有什么关系，自己去了也确实听不懂。但是……<br/>“晚宴是几点？我看来不来得及……”<br/>“你就不能和我一起去吗？我特意偷偷跑来找你。”幸村的眉心蹙起来。<br/>“嗯……在说什么呢？气氛好像有点奇怪？”柳温和的声音打破了僵局，他看了看那盘自己走后应该就没再动过的牛肉饭，还是把新买的这份放到了真田面前。<br/>幸村盯着真田一言不发，没有一点要开口的意思。<br/>真田只好有些为难地向柳解释道：“今晚皇宫有个晚宴，幸村想……让我陪他去，但是……”<br/>“这样啊……皇宫的晚宴应该很重要吧。”柳笑笑道，“没关系，讲座我自己去就好了，反正弦一郎去了也不一定听得懂不是？”<br/>真田被揶揄一番，仍对柳递去感激的眼神。<br/>忽然，幸村腕上的通讯仪震了起来，他手指一抹脸色大变，慌了神似的道：“不好了，我老爹派人来逮我了。”他起身一拉真田的胳膊，“快跟我一起走。”<br/>真田忙道：“我下午还有一节课。”<br/>军事学院对学生的考勤管理是出了名的严格，无故缺课一节就要被开除，幸村没办法只能撒开真田的胳膊，但还是道：“那等下课我派人来接你回家换衣服，时间很紧，下了课一分钟都不要耽搁。”说完他见真田点了头这才放心离去。<br/>幸村走后，柳有些好奇地问道：“弦一郎和王储殿下住在一起吗？以前从来没听你提起过。”<br/>真田“嗯”了一声，缓缓道：“我家人都走得早，是皇室收养了我。”<br/>柳知道真田的父母曾经工作在由军部出资建立的基因工程研究所，也知道那个研究所和它所有的研究人员都在一场原因不明的火灾中化为灰烬，而他的祖父真田弦右卫门则是当时军部赫赫有名的战区司令，却在回到中央区准备参加机密委员会扩大会议的途中遭遇爆炸身亡。<br/>“抱歉……”柳本无意揭开真田沉重的过往。<br/>“没事，都过去了。”真田表示不在意，出事的时候他还不怎么懂事，而这二十几年的光阴也早已抚平那时的伤痛。<br/>柳换了个轻松点的话题，“那……你和王储殿下算是青梅竹马了？”<br/>真田用一种思索的表情回答道：“不，这个词不太恰当……但的确是一起长大的。”<br/>柳笑道：“弦一郎难得会扣字眼。”<br/>“对幸村……我根本没想过那方面的事。”<br/>“可王储殿下似乎对弦一郎……有些过分在意呢。”<br/>真田摇摇头否认道：“只是因为一起生活久了，我又比他大一岁，所以有些习惯性的依赖吧。”<br/>“是这样吗……”<br/>柳的轻声细语直接问到了真田心坎里。他虽然对于人和人之间的关系比较迟钝，可有些事他还是能感知到一些端倪。比如幸村时常做出的那些在年幼时候无可厚非，却随着年龄增长已经被赋予另一层含义的亲密举动。再比如，对所有接近自己的人展现出的攻击性……生活中许许多多小事就像是床被里的一根小刺，总在不经意间让他从舒适中惊醒，想要追根溯源却又觉得微不足道。<br/>真田开口道：“不过说起来，我其实是一直在受幸村的照顾，从小到大他有的一定会让我也有，知道我立志进入军部，就央求陛下请了最好的体能老师来提前给我们训练，结果他自己没好好上过几次。我的学费也是以他生活费的名目出的，毕竟皇室的每一笔开销都要有账目，没有理由给我这个非皇室成员使用。我在想，毕业以后说什么也要真正独立，总不能这样被照顾一辈子。”<br/>柳消化了一下真田这剖白，问道：“那你将来有什么打算吗？”<br/>“我想到战区去。”真田说。<br/>他和柳已经面临毕业，而军事学院则一向是分配制，只是在最后分配前会以填报志愿的方式征求学生的个人意见，他早就做好了填写去战区服役的打算。<br/>“战区？那边可是相当危险。”<br/>“有危险才有机会，我想凭自己的本事闯出些名堂。”<br/>“我想……王储殿下应该不会希望你去的。”<br/>“可这是我自己的事。”真田不想再深想下去，转而问柳：“你呢？是不是已经确定要去研究院了？”<br/>柳一笑，说：“我也打算去战区。”<br/>真田有些惊讶道：“你刚才还说战区危险。而且你一个专攻机械设计的天才，不在研究院继续深造去战区做什么？”<br/>“你不是说了‘有危险才有机会’？做研究设计最怕脱离实际，实际参与了才会知道我们的战士真正的需求。”<br/>真田点点头，觉得柳说的十分有道理，“那就……一起报战区？说不定还能分在一个编队。”<br/>“好。”柳欣然允诺。<br/>他把已经快冷掉的牛肉饭向真田面前推了推，“以我的推测，你在晚宴上有百分之九十九的概率是吃不到东西的，现在不吃的话到时候小心饿晕过去。”<br/>说到晚宴，真田才放松的心情又变得沉重起来，但他没有拂柳的好意，拿起筷子吃了个精光。</p><p>到了晚宴，果然不出柳的所料，真田全程都在端着酒杯陪同幸村和各种人会面交谈，根本没有机会坐下来吃些东西。从小到大他没少陪幸村在各种宴会上走过场，但那时全场的焦点是雍容华贵的帝后二人，他俩跟在后面随时都能摸一块饼干塞到嘴里。可是随着年龄增长，幸村总要学着亲自和这些看起来就不是善类的官员政客打交道，事实上他在这种场合下的确能游刃有余进退自如，这是本性刚直的真田怎么也学不来的事，连笔挺精神的西装穿在身上都箍得他十分不自在。<br/>晚宴过半，沉默寡言的他除了少数时候附和幸村的话就是替幸村挡酒，哪怕喝的是度数不高的香槟，接二连三地喝也让他有点头晕。他正在想晚宴何时才能结束，幸村忽然拉着他开口，甜甜地叫了面前的中年男人一声“叔叔”。<br/>压轴出场的人物总是不一般，真田认得这个人是新上任的财政部长，按血统追溯勉强算得上是幸村家的表亲，家族中已经多年没有人担任高层的重要职位了，这回高升算得上是皇室有意为之，但能不能成为心腹还需真正让其归心，不过这些就是真田不知道的了。<br/>男人谦恭地和幸村客套了几句之后看向旁边，问道：“这位是？”<br/>幸村自然而然地挽住真田的胳膊笑道：“真田弦一郎，我的未婚夫。”<br/>男人惊诧又了然，“原来是真田家的俊杰，未来肯定要继承真田上将的衣钵吧？”<br/>“那是当然了！”幸村一脸自豪，根本没注意到身边的真田已经全身僵住了。<br/>真田不知道自己脸上的表情是何种模样，只觉得自己胸口快要炸开，他不动声色地抽出自己的胳膊，向对方道：“抱歉，王储殿下可能有些喝醉了，晚辈先带他回去。”说完竟是不顾礼节地拉起幸村掉头就走。<br/>幸村被连拉带拽地出了晚宴大门，还没站稳脚就听到真田的质问。<br/>“你刚才是什么意思？”<br/>幸村的怒气也瞬间被点燃，“我还要问你是什么意思？！当着外人拂我的面子，故意让我难堪吗？你知不知道那番话对于那个男人有多重要。”<br/>真田听了更加愤怒：“你在意的居然只是‘面子’？随随便便就让我成了你的‘未婚夫’，这是谁做的决定？”<br/>幸村愣了愣反问道：“这不是理所当然的事吗？”<br/>“‘理所当然’？！那是你的理所当然。”真田愤怒地抢白道，“你什么时候问过我的意见？！”<br/>幸村有些不知所措地问：“你难道不想吗？”<br/>他终于明白了，真田根本没有想过和自己结婚。<br/>为什么？为什么……他从小就想要和真田结婚，和他永远在一起，让他的世界里只有自己，只为自己一个人哭一个人笑，可是为什么真田不想呢？<br/>幸村锲而不舍地又问道：“是因为那个柳莲二吗？”<br/>“不是。”真田一口回绝，“和别人没有关系，只是我不想和你结婚而已。”<br/>他轻描淡写的一句话，击碎了幸村沉浸了二十年的美梦。</p><p>在那之后两个人很久都没有再见面，直到一个学期结束，真田拿着被修改的志愿单怒气冲冲地找上幸村，两个人的矛盾在家里彻底爆发了。<br/>“你为什么要私自改我的志愿？！”<br/>幸村正坐在沙发上慢条斯理地剥着橘子，眼睛都没抬道：“之前就说好了，毕业之后留在中央区做我的警卫团团长。”<br/>“谁跟你说好了？！”真田发觉幸村似乎不想理自己，绕到沙发面前居高临下地看着他问道：“你凭什么决定我的人生？”<br/>幸村根本不和真田对视，“你答应和我结婚，我就让你去战区。”<br/>真田他缓了缓情绪，无力道：“幸村，为什么一定要结婚？我受皇室恩情长大，这我不能否认，而且我也真的感激陛下和皇后的养育之恩，感谢你一直以来处处为我考虑周全，我一直想报答你们，可我有我自己的方式。”<br/>“你的方式，就是离开我吗？”幸村抬起头，露出一双淡漠又空洞的眼睛。<br/>真田发现说不通，干脆也不再多言。上楼一股脑地把自己的东西全都扔进行李箱，再下楼的时候幸村终于有了反应，他几乎是从沙发上跳起来问：“你要去哪儿？！”<br/>“去学院申诉。”真田站在门口说。<br/>幸村看了着那个鼓鼓囊囊的行李箱，知道不只是去申诉这么简单了，他对真田下了最后通牒：“你今天走了就永远不要再回来。”<br/>这不是真田原本希望的结果，他也不知道为什么他和幸村会以这么惨烈的方式收场。他在门口站了一会儿，拉着行李箱离开了。<br/>幸村就像什么都没发生那样，又坐回沙发继续剥起橘子。<br/>他一瓣一瓣地把橘子塞进嘴里，塞完一个继续剥下一个，直到嘴里再也塞不下，被酸出的眼泪才迟迟地落下来。</p><p>幸村没想到真田这一走就是居然真的遵守诺言再也没有回来过。<br/>这期间不知从何传出皇帝有意退位但皇室无力再拉拢军部的流言，一时间中央区暗流涌动。而真田去了战区之后，立刻参与了边境几场大规模战争，凭借过人的能力和战功竟是一路高升畅通无阻，短短三年就已经连续破格升到了少校。幸村心想，如果不是因为少校以上的军官需要皇帝亲自授衔，说不定还能升得更高，就是不知能力战功和“与王储不和”究竟哪个才是真正的主因了。<br/>两人再相见，已经是四年之后幸村的继位典礼。然而当典礼结束，幸村问起真田的行踪，秘书的答复却是“战事紧张，少校已经返回前线了”。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“仁王，你不希望自己有一个合法身份吗？”<br/>“不需要。”<br/>“但是你不能总用丸井和胡狼的身份跟我来实验室。”<br/>“我觉得很好啊，他们两个应该也是这样想的，我只要出门他们就可以在家偷懒，这么好的工作机会可不是谁都能有的。”<br/>“这不是长久之计。”<br/>听到原本还在聊天似的的语气忽然认真起来，趴在工作台上玩着古董游戏机的仁王不得已抬起头。经过最近一些年和生物领域的合作，他已经拥有了一套完整的独属于“仁王雅治”的外貌，皮肤、毛发甚至身体的某些部位全部换成了仿生材质，看起来与真正的人类几乎没有分别，而有了面部肌肉后，那些写在代码里的情绪也终于能够表现在脸上。<br/>他露出好奇表情，一蹬地让办公椅滑到柳生面前，“那你想怎么做？”<br/>“在丸井实验室的项目里给你争取一个身份，让你成为正式的帝国公民。”<br/>“我拒绝。”仁王摇了摇左手食指，“我可不想凭空多出两个父亲，其中一个还是幸村精市，piyo。”<br/>“怎么？陛下建立项目，又保住你的命，你对他有什么不满吗？”<br/>“虽然我因为他的理念而诞生，从这个角度来说他的确可以称之为我的父亲，但这并不是生物学上的父亲。你们人类不是也不会随随便便就认别人当父亲吗？”仁王一手拄着桌面撑着脑袋道。<br/>柳生推了下眼镜看向仁王，他实在没想到居然有一天会和一个人工智能探讨生物学上对于亲属关系的定义，不由得开始思考仿生人居然也会在意伦理关系吗？不能随便认爹这种事自己可从没教过他，或许是从丸井和胡狼那里学来的。<br/>“但陛下应该不介意多一个‘儿子’。”柳生道。<br/>仁王连忙做了个“打住”的动作。<br/>不过出于对强人工智能黑盒式神经网络的好奇，柳生问道：“你不喜欢皇帝陛下吗？”<br/>“‘喜欢’？”仁王的表情变成了思考。<br/>很遗憾的是现在的仁王虽然已经代表了人工智能的最高水平，但还是不能从感情层面理解这类词汇。<br/>人类的情感成因太过复杂，中间不只有逻辑思维还有许许多多的激素和神经递质的共同作用，即便是再详尽的框架规则也不能模拟这个过程，所以情感模块的搭建仍是人工智能领域全力发展至今的最大困境。<br/>仁王短暂思考后说道：“如果指的是‘对人和事物有好感或感兴趣’，我能确认的是皇帝陛下喜欢我，他甚至提出希望我去他的府邸担任一部分秘书工作。如果是这样，他为什么不能直接给我一个合法身份？”<br/>这家伙不仅巧妙地规避掉了一个自己无法回答的问题，同时还抛出了另一个问题，而且这个问题柳生没有把握能用一两句话说清楚。<br/>“陛下一直在为发展前沿技术做着努力，但道委会在人工智能领域始终态度强硬，从来没有停止游说机密委员会里的保守派，所以之前几十年别说是相关法案，就连一部行业准则都没能通过。经过陛下这几年的筹划，保守派的比重下降不少，情况才有所好转。”<br/>柳生说着指了指操作台上一个“R”型的标记，“我们的实验室得益于此，去年才终于能正式归属科技部研究中心，可以从正式渠道获得项目资金了。”他停顿了一下又道：“你看，连研发工作都刚刚合法化，可见让研发成果合法化、进而获得正式公民身份还有很长的路要走。”<br/>“噢~原来皇帝陛下一直做的是‘非法’的事。”<br/>“但你要知道，陛下始终都希望你能以合法的帝国公民身份为他工作，而不是一件采购单上的弱人工智能产品。”<br/>“好吧好吧，那我等着就好了，总之拒绝叫他爸爸，piyo。”<br/>柳生无奈地摇摇头，这样一来想让仁王光明正大地出入各种场所又要不知道等上多久了，“收拾一下，我们要去陛下府邸。”<br/>仁王才摸起古董游戏机，抬头问：“陛下不是准备去军部参加授衔仪式吗？”<br/>“行程改了。”柳生招呼仁王道，“走吧，去叫上丸井，他正好也要去送文件。”<br/>“好像听见有人在背后夸我帅——~”感应门打开，丸井文太应声出现在了门口，“别开车了，诚邀二位来一起试试我的飞行座驾，毕竟是项目完成陛下的奖赏，全中央区也没几个人有这种待遇。”<br/>温和有礼如柳生差点没忍住把仁王手里的古董游戏机朝门口扔过去。<br/>丸井一边招呼柳生和仁王登上停在门口的飞行座驾一边道：“开个玩笑嘛，别生气。”<br/>为了解决地面的交通压力，从今年开始中央区正式开放了低空空域，为新研制并投产的飞行座驾规划了几条特定航道。但由于航道有限，首先限制了飞行座驾的普及，只有中央政府高层和部分特殊人才有权使用。<br/>“怎么样？是不是超酷炫！”丸井拍拍座驾炫耀道。<br/>可惜面前两个人似乎对这高级的东西都不太感兴趣，仁王一上来就跟驾驶位的胡狼打了招呼，问能不能“看看”操作系统，吓得胡狼赶紧把操作台挡住，柳生则仍是心事重重的模样。<br/>丸井不用猜也知道他想的是什么，开口道：“不用太心急，陛下拿我们的项目试水其实也是为了给你们探路，现在机密委员会里陛下的支持者已经占了半数，我这个项目都能正式通过，说明有些中立派也开始动摇了，嘿，用不了多久道委会那帮老家伙就限制不了你了。”这番话他说得倒是认真。<br/>“先保证你的项目后续进行得顺利吧。”柳生同样认真回道，然后和胡狼打了招呼，“总让仁王‘冒充’你真是不好意思。”<br/>胡狼桑原作为科技部里公认的老实人果然摆摆手道：“不碍事，反正在家歇着也挺好，哈哈哈。”<br/>“哼哼。”仁王发出了得意的笑声，“我就说他们很乐意的。”<br/>柳生：“……仁王，有一种话叫做客套话。”<br/>胡狼回头检查了一下两人的安全扣，又亲自帮丸井扣好，“准备出发。”<br/>启动键按下，座驾缓缓升空，进入预定航道……</p><p>在飞行座驾的时速下，窗外景色飞速向后掠过，只有远处一座座拔地而起的高楼看得真切，其中最为雄伟气派的就是立海的政治中枢帝国之心，在它旁边不太远的地方是另一片矮上许多的建筑，那里则是近几年新规划的禁区——皇帝幸村精市的新府邸。没有人知道为什么皇帝会舍弃延续了几个世纪的皇宫，搬出来单独居住，大多的说法都是称赞幸村勤勉，说他希望离中枢更近些方便办公，也有小道消息说是因为皇宫的风水不好，所以幸村才在继位后迫不及待地搬出了那里，而在他搬出来不久后果真一步步拿回了本该属于皇室的权力。<br/>在另一辆向军部方向疾驰的座驾里，两个身穿军装的人并排坐在后座，是战事告一段落后回来参加授衔仪式的真田和柳。<br/>柳看着在航道两侧穿梭的建筑不由得感叹道：“好多年没回来，中央区变化真大。”<br/>“嗯，是啊。”真田应道，“把发展中央区的钱多拨一部分到战区，也不至于机体的维护费用这么紧张，连高级机械师都养不起，改装机体甚至要你亲自上手。”<br/>柳笑笑道：“那是我自己愿意的，你的‘黑龙号’我当然要亲手把它改好才安心。”<br/>真田自然牵起柳的手，放到嘴边吻了一下，“那也不能只顾着我，你自己的‘空蝉号’性能还和上一代‘神奈号’一样。”<br/>“那有什么关系？反正你是我们的‘大脑’，你安全我们就都安全。而且你不相信我的驾驶技术吗？”<br/>“相信，莲二不光是机甲设计的天才，机甲驾驶更是天才中的天才。”<br/>真田对恋人从来不会吝啬任何溢美之词，而柳被夸得不好意思的时候只会低着头浅笑。<br/>不过这回真田却没有再继续再夸奖下去，柳的笑容也很快沉静下来。<br/>真田叹道：“但是拨款的事必须要跟军部提一提，打仗毕竟是在烧钱。”<br/>柳道：“军部也是没办法，各项钱款都要经过财政部审批才行。不过应该很快就会有转机，听说财政部长要换人了，终于要换了。”柳顿了顿道，“当年皇室把现任财政部长推到这个位置，原本是希望他能为皇室效力，结果没想到才坐上这个位置他就立刻反水倒向保守派，不仅暗中打压皇室的支持者，还向很多反科研、反军事行动的非政府组织输送资金……”<br/>不知道柳说的哪句话让真田突然浑身一颤。<br/>“‘当年’？那是哪一年？！”<br/>柳想了想道：“七年前，我们毕业去战区那年。”<br/>真田脑中飞速闪过一个情景，以及那句当时他根本没有听进去的话……<br/>“弦一郎，怎么了？”<br/>“没……没事。”真田虽然是这样说，可他变得急促的呼吸根本不像是没事的样子。<br/>见真田不愿说，柳也不再追问，座驾的空间里安静了下来。<br/>过了好一会儿，柳才又开口问道：“弦一郎，这次回来，你准备好了吗？”<br/>真田望着窗外，似乎是在神游，过了好半天才低声道：“总是要见面的……”<br/>柳笑笑，握住真田的手，“弦一郎说什么呢？我说的是我们结婚的事。”<br/>真田一怔，像是才回过神，“哦我以为……”他的话再一次没说完，“结婚的事不是已经决定了？这次回来最重要的事不就是去军部提结婚申请？怎么了？”<br/>柳摇摇头，“没事，我就是在想，会不会军部不同意。”<br/>“不会的，虽然校官以上结婚需要审核，不过针对的都是背景复杂的配偶，你从在学院就是军部挂了名的，又和我在一起这么久，军部怎么会不同意？”<br/>“但最近科技部不是才建立优质基因库？我猜想应该是为了配套那个很快就要实施的人工胚胎计划。”柳说完又补充道：“你可是军方这边第一个被采集的人。”<br/>“第一个又怎么了，被采集的人那么多。”真田和柳交换了一个短暂的吻，“别担心，等仪式结束我们就去提申请。”</p><p>总是要见面的。<br/>走下座驾，真田脑中一直回荡着这句话。<br/>然而直至仪式开始，所有人才得知幸村并不会亲自到场，取而代之的是他的全息投影。而且考虑到各大战区的情况，以后的授衔仪式都无需少校以上的军官亲自回到中央区。<br/>真田松了一口气，但当他见到幸村的投影时，一种始料未及的钝痛感还是从心底慢慢渗出来，就像是被一只无形的大手攥住了心脏。<br/>他与幸村已经七年没见了。<br/>现在的幸村穿着合体的军装，身材高挑纤长，下巴变尖了，显出明显的下颌角，那双紫琉璃似的眼睛看不出任何情绪，他的一举一动都稳重得体，不再是从前那样总是跑跑跳跳地朝自己奔来的样子了。<br/>真田知道投影是看不见自己的，可还是在幸村走到自己面前的时候错开了视线，又在他走到别人面前时，目光忍不住地追过去，直到离自己越来越远。<br/>原来这场自己做足心理建设的会面就这么结束了，或许授衔仪式改了方式也是因为幸村不愿再见到自己。<br/>那就这样吧，这样也好……<br/>仪式结束后，真田似乎如释重负，在门口等柳走过来道：“走吧，一起去提申请，就在旁边那栋楼。”<br/>“真田上校，请留步。”一个人快步走来，先出示了自己的身份，是皇帝办公室秘书处的人，“陛下请您过去一趟。”<br/>真田和柳对视了一眼，才放松的那颗心又重新被无形的大手攥住了，“莲二……”他有种隐隐的预感，似乎是要发生什么。<br/>但柳反倒比他更镇定，笑笑道：“没关系，去吧，我先回去等你。”<br/>真田这才放开挽着的柳的胳膊。<br/>“真田上校，座驾在这边，请随我来。”</p><p>飞行座驾将真田带到一座院落前，秘书处的人只给他指了个方向就离开了，真田只好自己往里走去。<br/>院子里一点人声都没有，放眼望去只有在忙碌着浇花、除草和清扫地面的机器人，这些东西从他身边经过时甚至会点头问好，然而对于真田来说，这种超前科技化的场景只让他感觉到诡异的冷清。<br/>他又往里走了一会儿，终于看到人影，是个在站在草坪边逗弄着机器人的银发男子，真田认为是府邸的管家之类的人，连忙问道：“请问，陛下的办公室在哪？我是……”<br/>“真田弦一郎对吧。”对方抬头准确地报上他的名字，“进门上楼右拐的那个房间就是。不过陛下还在另一间会议室谈事情，你要等一会儿。”<br/>“多谢。”真田道了谢，看了看正端着茶水往楼上走去的机器人，忍不住问道：“陛下身边都是这些……人工智能吗？”<br/>“是的。”银发男子回答。<br/>真田习惯性地皱起眉，“这些东西不会有安全隐患吗？会不会程序不受控制攻击人？”<br/>对方一摊手，“这些都是只会按照指令做事的弱智，是等级最低、能力最差的，不会对人产生威胁。”<br/>“还有比这些更强的？”<br/>“当然。比如……像我一样的。”银发男子说完，整个脑袋忽然在真田面前转了360度。<br/>真田惊吓之中本能地往后腰摸去。<br/>“仁王！”正在这时，门内走出来三个人，为首的戴眼镜的青年连忙冲过来把人拉到身后。<br/>被叫了名字的仿生人一吐舌头，“puri。”<br/>“抱歉，真田上校，他是陛下授意科技部秘密研发的仿生人，比较调皮，对你没有恶意……”戴眼镜的青年朝真田伸出手，“科技部研发中心柳生比吕士。”刚刚那个瞬间他后背的冷汗已经滴下来了，要不是因为真田的枪在来之前已经被收走，这会儿仁王的脑袋已经被激光烧出一个窟窿了。<br/>真田又看了看仁王，仍是眉头紧蹙将信将疑的表情和柳生握了手。<br/>旁边皮肤黝黑的光头青年也伸出手来，“柳生的同事，胡狼桑原。”<br/>“胡狼桑原？”真田有些讶异，“我听说几年前战区有个指挥官，双肺被激光穿透性损伤百分之八十，但是靠安装人工肺活了下来，就是你吗？”<br/>胡狼也是军队出身，见了穿着军装的人颇有种亲切感，哈哈一笑道：“是我。当时仿生器官才面世，我刚好有幸做了第一个试验者，没想到居然真活过来了。”随后他看向身边的红发青年，“这位就是当时给我安装人工肺的‘主刀’，也是仿生器官项目的负责人，我现在给他当助手。”<br/>“真田上校你好，我叫丸井文太。”红发青年自我介绍又补充了一句：“现在主攻基因工程方向，以后你有什么问题可以直接来问我。”<br/>听到这个名词真田又是一皱眉。<br/>他面前的三人不了解内情，只当他是像幸村刚才说的那样“抵触在道德伦理边界上的新技术”，但后续都是幸村要亲自做的事了，他们也不再耽误时间。<br/>柳生让出进门的路，礼貌道：“真田上校，请上二楼……”<br/>仁王插嘴道：“我刚才已经告诉他了。”<br/>柳生扭头一个眼刀递过去，仁王吹着口哨闭嘴了。<br/>真田朝三人点了点头告辞，进门前又看了仁王一眼。<br/>真田走后，柳生冷着脸对仁王道：“你知不知道随便在外人面前暴露身份会惹来麻烦？！”<br/>“可那是真田弦一郎啊。”仁王无辜道。</p><p>真田走进幸村的办公室，屋子里的灯自己亮了起来。幸村还没来，大约是上一个会议结束要休息一会儿。<br/>他环视了一圈办公室里的陈设，整面墙的大屏幕上滚动着来自帝国各个部门和机构的数据和消息，高速发展的时代让曾经办公桌上常见的办公用品都消失了，没有了成摞的纸质文件，也没有了钢笔、墨水和台灯，只有闪着背光的操作台安静地亮着。<br/>然而就在这样环境里，一个木质相框突兀地出现在桌上。<br/>这个年代连像自己这么守旧的人都不再用这种东西了，真田这么想着，有些好奇地把它翻了过来，出乎他意料的是，里面竟然是一张自己和幸村童年时期的合照。照片里充满稚气的两个人紧靠在一起，幸村甜甜地笑着，一手揽着他的肩膀，一手在他的脸上戳出一个酒窝。<br/>真田记得这是自己才被皇室收养不久的时候照的，那时候幸村拉着对四周一切事物都过分警觉的他说“以后我们就是一家人啦”。<br/>一家人……<br/>手指抚过玻璃下永远定格的瞬间，脑海中各种画面排山倒海地涌了出来。<br/>忽然，他听见有声音在身后响起。<br/>真田匆忙将相框摆回原来的位置转过身，照片上的人正站在门口看着他。面前的幸村比投影更纤瘦，那双紫琉璃一样的眼睛里是在投影中没有的光。<br/>但两个人对视良久，谁也没有说话，好像都在犹豫说些什么，又好像都在等着对方先开口。<br/>真田一时间几乎忘了怎么发出声音，毕竟当年一走了之后就断绝联系的是自己，就算再生气也的确不该七年来对曾经一起生活过十几年的家人不闻不问。可如今站在他面前的是成熟稳重尊贵无比的帝国皇帝，不再是当年那个好像永远都长不大的幸村精市，自己难道要以从前的身份来面对他吗。几番犹豫之下，他立正站好，行了一个标准的军礼，“上校真田弦一郎，参见皇帝陛下。”<br/>幸村眼中的光亮猛然一抖，又好像没有，因为垂下了眼所以让人看得并不真切。他迈步走到近前，把手里的一摞纸质文件甩在桌上。<br/>因为不想和真田七年后的第一次会面是在公事的场合，所以特意把明年才实施的授衔仪式新规则临时改成了从今年开始。因为不想被人打扰，所以推掉了除了和那件事有关系的其他所有行程，只是希望能和真田好好叙叙旧。他其实已经在门口站很久了，在看着真田端详照片的时候，他都以为这场旷日持久的冷战能在今天终了，满心欢喜地只等真田问上一句这些年自己过得好不好，可是等到最后的却是一个军礼，一句那么生分的话。<br/>他在办公桌后落座，冷冰冰地抬头道 ：“时间宝贵，直接谈正事吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>幸村把拿来的那沓纸推到真田面前，“看看吧，刚刚通过的实验项目。”<br/>对于幸村这样的改变，真田有些不适应，他在桌子这边落座，看向面前的纸张，只是翻过几页后眉头就习惯性地蹙起来，“我知道这个‘人造人’计划。”<br/>幸村像是早就猜到他会是这个反应，开口道：“这是你父母未竟的事业。”<br/>真田有些诧异地抬起头。<br/>幸村换了个姿势，缓缓开口：“大概从一个世纪前，帝国的生育率就在持续走低，政府用了很多办法都无法提振帝国公民的生育意愿，国内劳动力紧缺，前线兵源紧张。于是皇室出资建立了帝国生物研究所，组建了当时生物领域最顶尖的团队，希望能通过人工手段找到为帝国安全稳定孕育人才的办法。经过二十余年的努力，终于在基因技术方向取得了重大突破，然而就在这个时候研究所突然起火。当年的调查报告上写着是因为工作人员操作不当引发电路起火，由于建筑材料被替换成了阻燃效果不佳的次品，所以火势蔓延太快，导致来不及施救，最后研究成果葬于火海，研究人员无一生还……”<br/>幸村在说这番话的时候一直垂着眼，忽然话锋一转，抬眼道：“但是，这几年我派人重新调查了那场火灾，在研究所周围的深层土壤样本里检测出了残留的助燃剂。”他在真田惊惧的眼神中说出最后的结论，“那场火灾根本不是意外，你的父母，包括当时帝国其他生物领域最顶尖的专家，都是被谋杀的。”<br/>幸村说出的每一个字都像是有千钧之重，一字一字压在真田心上，最后这个迟到近三十年的真相更是压得他几乎喘不上气来。<br/>曾在很小的时候真田就知道爷爷是因为支持皇室建立中央军被暗杀的，但没有人告诉他父母的死竟然也是一场阴谋。他剧烈地呼吸着，心脏没有规律地在胸口狂跳，耳边只剩下血液极速流过的脉冲声。<br/>幸村给了真田足够多接受这件事的时间，在他情绪重新平复下来之后继续道：“幸运的是，调查人员在废墟掩埋的地下室里发现了一份手稿，上面应该是你父亲的笔迹，记载了当时的研究过程，就是这个项目的雏形。我组建了当今生物领域最年轻的团队，用了三年的时间，按照手稿把它完成了。”<br/>真田陷入了长久的沉默。<br/>在有限的回忆里，他记得自己是生活在一个非常传统的家庭，于是自然而然地抵触和怀疑一切有违自然规律的技术手段，不曾想到自己的父母反而是这条路上的先驱。<br/>这次他终于有耐心地把这几页将专业内容简化过的纸张看完。<br/>这个“人工胚胎培育计划”之所以此前在简报中称为“人造人计划”，是可以让任意性别的两人作为“父母”，摘取两个人的特定基因片段，对人造孵化器中孕育生命体的基因进行编辑。因为基因可以择优，而且培育过程不受限于母体，所以在最理想的状况下能定向批量孕育出帝国任何领域需要的人才。<br/>幸村从桌后走出来，在操作台输入指令，对面一整面墙的大屏幕立刻跳出一系列可视化的数据，上面显示出生率与死亡率的差值已经到了警戒线以下，“如今的帝国已经站在生死路口，必须选择一个能够继续发展的方向。技术角度的确不能解决所有层面的问题，但也必须先行一步，逼着规则做出改变。你的父母和众多先辈献身的意义，也不简单是为了皇室的利益，而是为了帝国的文明能够延续下去。”<br/>真田当然不会把父母的死归咎于皇室与机密委员会的博弈，甚至心底十分感激幸村顶着各方的压力让父母的心血重见天日，但他还来不及将这份感激说出口，就在屏幕闪烁的红光下看到了最后一式两份需要双人签字的参与实验意愿书，左边已经签下了“幸村精市”的名字，右边的位置还空着。<br/>幸村将一支精致的钢笔放在了他面前，心情似乎比刚进门的时候好了很多，“这样重要的东西，终究还是要落到纸面上才显得正式。”<br/>真田呆愣了一瞬间，很快就明白了这支笔的用途。可是意愿书上写的很清楚，自己一旦签下名字承诺和幸村一同孕育后代，就会默认产生帝国法典中定义的“事实婚姻”，他和幸村之间就会缔结合法的伴侣关系。<br/>真田抬起头用复杂的视线望向幸村，似乎是想得到一个否定的答案。<br/>然而幸村只是道：“作为牵头人，也是这个国家的皇帝，我必须做出表率。而你，是帝国基因库中筛选出另一方的最佳人选。我们的基因会孕育出帝国最优秀的人才。”<br/>“对不起，我不能签。”真田站起身道。<br/>“为什么？”幸村微微诧异，他不相信有了前面那番铺垫以真田的性格会拒绝。<br/>“我……”真田只说了一个字又忽然止住。他不知道自己究竟在怕什么，明明他有充足的理由。<br/>“我要和莲二结婚了。”几番犹豫之后，他还是垂下头低声说了出来。<br/>但他等了很久，没有等到预想之中的歇斯底里，或是哭闹质问。真田重新抬起头，发现幸村正在看着自己，那道目光远比一切反应都更让他心头震动。<br/>突然，幸村笑出声来，他捏起纸页在真田脸前晃晃道：“真田上校，你该不会以为这真的是在征求你的意见吧？这是军令，你没有拒绝的权利。还是说在军部这七年，你连最起码的‘服从’都没学会？你签与不签都改变不了结果，叫你来签字，不过是走个过场而已。”<br/>真田的脸上渐渐露出被欺骗的愠怒，那张在微笑着的脸忽然在这一刻变得面目可憎，刚才说起往事时多少情真意切，都在句话音落下之后变成了引他上钩的冠冕堂皇。<br/>“至于你要和谁结婚……”幸村吐出四个字：“与我何干？”<br/>真田缓缓向后退去，他难以置信地看着幸村，眼中充满了惊惧。<br/>然而对于他的反应幸村似乎无动于衷，敲敲桌面上的意愿书道：“快签吧，签完就可以回到你的莲二身边了。”说完他直接转过身，连一个眼神都不再给真田。<br/>之后他听见钢笔的笔尖在纸上划过的刷刷声，然后钢笔被丢在桌上，签字的人一句话也没有说就离开了。<br/>在他离开后很久，那冰冷的微笑彻底僵在了幸村脸上。</p><p>入夜后的中央区忽然刮起大风，夜空聚起浓厚的云层，军部安排下榻的房间中灯光仍然大亮。<br/>柳听见房门密码锁的响声立刻起身走出套间，看见真田站在玄关。<br/>“弦一郎，你回来了。”柳连忙迎上去，“怎么身上这么凉？在外面站了很久吗？”<br/>真田没有立刻应答，只是静默地从他身边走过。<br/>柳去倒了杯热茶，但真田没有接过来。柳顺着他的手，看到了一张被攥到发皱的纸。<br/>柳把茶杯放在一边的茶几上，试探地把真田手中的那张纸抽了出来。真田仍然没有什么反应。<br/>柳展开纸页先看到末尾了真田和幸村的签名，然后视线向上移动，看到了标题的大字“人工胚胎计划参与意愿书”。<br/>他手一松，纸页飘落在地上。<br/>“对不起，莲二。”真田终于开口道。<br/>柳摇摇头转过身，没有再让真田说下去。他早就有预感，有些事是躲不过的。<br/>窗外已经淅淅沥沥下起雨来。<br/>当初，是他先向真田告白的，也是在这样一个雨夜，是他们到战区三年后，他和真田外出巡查，打着一把伞跑回基地，他们从来都没贴得这么近过。<br/>他还记得当初自己小心翼翼地试探真田的心思，得知真田对幸村没有爱情之后心中的窃喜是多么强烈。可他也知道，幸村对于真田仍是最特殊的存在，不管是近二十年一起生活的经历，还是真田家两代人和皇室的关系，那都是真田如何也割舍不下的过往和宿命。<br/>所以才到战区的前三年，他一直在惶恐中度过，直到在那个雨夜真田回应了他的吻，他才真正敢坦然地接受这件事，真田是爱自己的。于是他才提出了结婚的请求，以为这样就能一直安稳下去。<br/>可是到头来，这一张轻薄的纸页还是告诉他，这七年的温存不过是一场镜花水月，真田弦一郎终究不能属于柳莲二。<br/>从一开始就是自己奢求的太多了。<br/>“有一件更紧急的事……”柳重新回过身，就和往常一样，声音安静平和，“刚才前线发来消息，对方同意有条件投降，希望和我们谈一谈，司令让我做谈判代表，我明天要先回战区。”他顿了顿，又道：“弦一郎办完后续的手续就会回来的，对吧？”<br/>真田给了他一个拥抱，把头靠在了他的肩上。<br/>这个坚毅的男人从来没有这么无助过。<br/>柳用力地回抱回去，这也许是他们之间最后一个拥抱。<br/>“没关系，弦一郎……我知道你爱我，就已经足够了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“哇啊啊啊啊啊——我不要写作业了！太无聊了！”16岁的切原赤也扔下笔，趴在桌上大声嚎叫着。<br/>旁边的人形人工智能把笔从地上捡起，用温柔的机械音道：“赤也，在过去的一个小时里，你专注思考的时间只有23.4%，如果达到87.5%，现在已经写完试题了。”<br/>“哎呀，我真的做不下去，这些题太没有意思了。Renji，我想去实验室玩——”<br/>“赤也去实验室是去看大家编写算法做测试吗？”<br/>“……是见习啦！见习也是种学习！”<br/>“那，赤也展示一下学习成果如何？某数X小于等于10的20次方，X位数小于等于2000，找出一个比X大且最接近的数，这个数的每位之和与X相同。”被称呼为Renji的人工智能说完屏幕上显示出代码的输入界面。<br/>“等…等会！”切原连忙抬手打住，“这也太难了吧，我连题都没听懂呢！”<br/>“这是科技部人工智能实验室最基础的的面试题。”<br/>“我才上高中啊！怎么也得到大学Renji才可以给我出这种题吧！”<br/>屏幕上又换了一道定积分求解图形面积的题，“这是帝国理工学院人工智能专业提前招生考试的题目。”<br/>切原端详了半天，“这我倒是眼熟，可这跟人工智能又有什么关系呢？”<br/>机械声解释道：“赤也现在学习的知识都是将来专业课程的基础。”<br/>少年立刻没了精神头，哼哼唧唧道：“……说了半天还是为了让我把作业写完。”<br/>“是为了督促赤也早日实现梦想，赤也不是想要参加年底的提前招生考试吗？”<br/>“啊，对啊！这还是我千方百计从柳生那打听到的消息。”<br/>“赤也，不称呼‘柳生叔叔’至少也要称呼‘前辈’，这是礼貌。”<br/>“哎呀——我们是好朋友啊，实验室的大家都是我的好朋友，朋友之间称呼‘前辈’多奇怪。你说对不对，Renji？”切原说完也不管人工智能的反应，一合掌重新来了精神道：“说起来，我要是能快一点学习专业知识，就能快一点和实验室的大家打成一片，然后像爸爸一样在上大学的时候就主持立项，实现我的宏图伟业——让Renji成为真正的人！”<br/>机械声说道：“赤也的愿望其实现在的技术手段其实是可以实现的，参照仁王雅治，但之所以从他之后人工智能领域没有再继续向这个方向发展，是因为现在的主要矛盾在技术层面之外。”<br/>切原道：“那些争论了好久的道德伦理问题居然到现在都没个定论，爸爸年轻时候就说过‘规则必然滞后，技术必须先行’，既然基因技术都能先发展，然后逼着立法院修订法典，为什么人工智能不可以？” <br/>Renji的机械脑壳摇了摇：“人工智能所产生的风险范围更广更不可控，因为除了狭义上的伦理问题，还有公共安全治理的问题需要慎重思考，这也是皇帝陛下近几年对于这个领域的态度不再激进的原因。”<br/>“‘公共安全治理’？”切原眉毛一拧，一高一低十分生动地表达了自己的不理解。<br/>“简单来说要防范人工智能犯罪，或伤害人类。”<br/>切原道：“可Renji和仁王别说犯罪了，错都没犯过啊。”他说完又琢磨了一下，想到仁王总带着自己“查看”各部门和核心设备的系统，有时搞砸了还会让系统瘫痪，顿时表情变得不确定起来。<br/>Renji说：“仁王没有被销毁，原本就是具备‘犯罪’可能性的明证，他至今没有造成任何恶劣后果，是因为他遵循了柳生通过大量实践给他定向树立的二级规则，但这对于广泛应用的强人工智能并不具有普适性。”<br/>切原的表情又变得困惑，“普适性又是什么？”<br/>Renji耐心解释道，“仁王雅治现在的行为模式是一对一甚至可以说是N对一训练的结果，但强人工智能被大规模应用后，这种训练方式没办法用于整个行业，拥有自我意识却不遵从人类社会规则的强人工智能就会成为人类的灾难。”<br/>“所以我希望人工智能除了拥有人的外表还能拥有人的感情，如果有了最起码的同理心，应该就不会伤害我们了吧？”<br/>Renji摇头，“抱歉赤也，我无法回答这个问题。”<br/>“Renji不能知道同类是怎么想的吗？”<br/>“就像赤也无法说清楚人类的思维结构。”<br/>切原抓了抓脑袋，“太复杂啦……其实，我最开始的愿望只是希望Renji能像真人一样陪我而已。Renji难道不想变成人和我一起生活吗？”<br/>对此Renji温柔的机械声只给了他一个并不明确的答案：“如果赤也希望的话。”<br/>切原一下子蔫儿了下来。<br/>因为特殊的基因技术，他的十六岁实际上是在这八年的时间中度过的，在成年以前远超于常人的生长速度让他无法和同龄人一起成长，从小到大身边最亲近的人除了爸爸就是照顾他的管家型人工智能Renji。对于他而言，作为皇帝的爸爸是自己最崇拜最尊敬的人，然而高高在上的神祇并不是个合适的倾诉对象，只有在Renji面前他才敢毫无保留地说出心里所有的想法。但每当他不管是悲伤还是兴奋想要有个拥抱的时候，他能抱住的只是一个冷硬的机械外壳，而且他心里能感觉到这样的期待似乎和希望得到来自爸爸的奖赏并不相同……<br/>Renji道：“好了，赤也，‘千里之行始于足下’，如果想做开创者，从现在就要开始努力了，认真完成这次作业吧。另外，皇帝陛下的座驾将在十分钟后抵达这里。”<br/>“什么？！”切原一下子跳起来，表情说不清是惊喜还是惊吓，“爸爸今天回来？！Renji怎么不早告诉我！”<br/>“是秘书处才发来的信息，陛下临时改了行程。”Renji把笔递给切原，“我不打扰了，赤也，祝你好运。”说完居然掉头离开了，只留下切原抱头哀嚎。<br/>“啊啊啊啊啊啊——Renji别走！我写不完了！！！”</p><p>在听见门口有动静的瞬间，切原丢下手里的笔长长地出了一口气，这十分钟他的脑子和手就没有一秒钟停下过，总算是在人回来之前写完了。他飞快跑出房间，幸村已经在操作着液晶屏查看他的各项体征数据了，“爸爸！你回来了！”<br/>幸村侧过身，看向又长高的儿子，“功课做完了吗？来的路上秘书还说没有收到今天的报告。”<br/>切原根本不想继续这个话题，连忙应付道：“做完啦做完啦，Renji正在检查呢，爸爸就别操这个心了。”<br/>他刚说完Renji就端着花草茶和刚出炉的玛芬蛋糕过来了，恭恭敬敬道：“陛下，欢迎回来。”<br/>幸村瞥了一眼Renji看向切原，“拿过来，我看看。”<br/>“啊？”切原确认了一下，幸村是要看他的作业，瞬间飞舞的眉毛落了下来，“好不容易回来一趟，就不能说点别的事吗……”不过他虽然不情不愿，还是转头回了房间。<br/>幸村喝了一口茶，茶里各种花草刚好是自己最喜欢的配比，他对Renji问道：“这段时间赤也的成绩还是没起色？”<br/>面前的屏幕显示出了微笑的表情，“是的，陛下。不过请陛下放心，赤也并不是欠缺能力，毕竟他继承了您最优秀的基因，他只是动力不足。”<br/>幸村有些头疼，“将来做一个合格的统治者，难道还不足以为他提供动力吗？”<br/>“陛下，或许赤也志不在此，而且比起被您关照学业，赤也似乎更希望您能多陪他说说话。”<br/>“他和你说的？”<br/>“是Renji猜的。”<br/>幸村低着头，俯视着说出这番话的人工智能陷入了沉默。<br/>当年他把这个人工智能留在家里，不过是嫉妒心起的一时气话，他也从来没有指望一台机器能真的起到什么作用。直到它真的把这个新府邸安排得井井有条，让年幼的赤也在机械臂的安抚下安心睡熟，他才不得不承认这个人工智能所遵循的那套逻辑的确有过人之处。很多时候，Renji都比他更了解这个家，也比他更了解这个让他视若珍宝的孩子，他给出的建议从来都不是无意义的。<br/>然而身为人类和赤也生理意义上的父亲，大概还有些别的什么原因，幸村总有些自己的骄傲，并不愿每一次都听从一个人工智能的建议……<br/>大约是观察到幸村表情细微的变化，Renji低头行礼转身退下了。<br/>过了会儿，切原没精打采地回来，把作业递给幸村，直接一屁股坐到沙发上，似乎一点也不关心作业的结果。好在幸村通篇看过，没发现什么离谱的错误。<br/>“这不是做的很好吗？为什么成绩那么糟糕？”<br/>切原不高兴地嘟着嘴反问：“你就只关心这个，半个月没见，都不问问我过得好不好。”<br/>幸村道：“我每天都看Renji发来的报告，今天的监测数据也看了，增长数值都在预计范围内，一切正常。”<br/>“看监控和我自己说怎么能一样。”切原气呼呼地抱起沙发靠垫扭向一边不想再和幸村说话。<br/>“赤也……你已经不是小孩子了。”幸村来到切原旁边坐下，切原一扭头又转向另一边。<br/>幸村耐下性子道：“以你现在这个状态，还怎么参加年底皇家学院的提前入学考试？还是你想我直接把你送进去？”<br/>“什么？什么皇家学院？”切原听见这个陌生的校名一骨碌翻过身。<br/>“立海皇家学院。”幸村说道。那是他的母校，也是大多数的皇室成员会选择的大学。<br/>切原有了不好的预感，“学什么的？”<br/>“为了皇室成员特别开设的管理专业，包含经济学、社会学……以及一切未来你会需要的所有知识和技能。”<br/>切原立刻做出了拒绝，“我不要！”<br/>幸村仍然保持着耐心说道：“我已经亲自考核过全部授课老师了，这是全帝国最好的师资。”<br/>切原气呼呼道：“可是我不喜欢。我有我自己的打算！你能不能问一问我的想法？！”<br/>幸村的脸已经冷下来，但他还是道：“我只有你一个儿子，只有你能继任皇帝。”<br/>切原听了不知道哪里来的怒火，站起来铆足了劲叫喊道：“你想要能继承皇位的儿子还不是想生就生！为什么非要逼我去学我不喜欢的东西？！”<br/>他气得边叫边挥舞着手臂，借着上学的由头把自己长久以来的不满一口气全都发泄了出来，可当他看到幸村的表情，一下就意识到自己说错话了。<br/>那是一种他在这个高高在上的父亲脸上从来没有见过的神情，像是被揭开了一道看似早已愈合的伤疤，因为已经快要长好，所以更加鲜血淋漓。<br/>切原连忙扑到幸村面前道：“爸爸，对不起！我是胡说的！你别生气……”<br/>关于自己的身世，幸村从来没有正式告诉过他，只是说过他是在高科技下诞生的，后来他和实验室的大家混熟了才渐渐得知全貌，原来当初那一批实验体里只存活了自己一个，而同样作为实验参与者的另一个父亲，爸爸深爱着的那个人，在所有流程完成后一走了之再也没有回来，只留爸爸一个人辛苦。<br/>所以“想生就生”之类的纯粹是混账话。<br/>切原小心翼翼地扯着幸村的袖口道：“爸爸，我错了……”<br/>幸村没有反应。<br/>可是切原更慌了，他宁可爸爸抬手打自己一个耳光，让他为了自己的口不择言付出代价，而幸村就只是垂下眼看向一边。<br/>他在会议上经常不留情面地斥责年纪比他父亲还要大的老臣，却从来不会对切原发脾气。<br/>正当气氛降至冰点，Renji走了过来，屏幕上显示出秘书处发来的日程表，“陛下，推迟的会议将在四十分钟后开始。”<br/>幸村站了起来。<br/>切原也跟着立刻站起来，一把拉住幸村的胳膊，怯怯地问道：“爸爸今天忙完了还回来吗？”<br/>“回来。”幸村说完转过身摸了摸切原的脑袋。<br/>幸村走之后，切原狠狠地给了自己一个耳光。<br/>“赤也。”Renji过来安慰道，“陛下没有怪你。”<br/>切原不说话，就只是坐在那跟自己闷气。<br/>Renji绕到他面前，“如果赤也有话想和陛下说，或许可以用更平和的方式说出来。”<br/>“我不是故意和爸爸发脾气的…我……”切原嘴一撇眼圈就红了，“可是这件事情太重要了，我根本忍不住！”切原一边抽泣着一边道：“而且我之前也有说过啊，可是爸爸根本不听…他就总是把什么都给我安排好了，根本不需要我做选择。”<br/>这一回轮到Renji沉默了，沉默了很久，久到切原还以为它的逻辑无法理解自己的经历。<br/>但Renji沉默之后开口道：“从前赤也还小，没办法自己做出安全的决定，也没办法有逻辑地表达自己的观点，所以陛下替赤也做了很多选择。现在赤也长大了，有能力为自己做出决定了，或许可以试试表达自己的观点。”Renji顿了下，用更简练的方式解释道：“是表达观点，不是单纯地发泄情绪，否则陛下会认为赤也还没有长大。”<br/>“‘表达观点’？”<br/>“告诉陛下你的选择和你的理由，足以说服他的理由。”<br/>切原吸溜着鼻涕问：“真的有用吗？”<br/>“不试试怎么知道？”Renji去拿了纸巾过来，补充道：“另外，虽然刚刚赤也的话很伤人，但陛下还是听进去了，也许赤也可以在陛下回来前好好想一想你一直以来想和他说的话。”<br/>“真的吗？”切原将信将疑。<br/>“真的。”Renji语气肯定，“赤也，打起精神。”说完拿起一块蛋糕举过来，“吃点甜食心情会好。”<br/>切原一口叼过来全都塞进了嘴里，含糊不清道：“还是Renji好。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>也许是因为听了切原脱口而出的那番话，下午这一整场会议幸村都没了耐心。原本这个会议就开得毫无意义，因为关于军队改制和削减军费受阻的问题，关窍从来都不在机密委员会，而是军部本身。<br/>然而军部一开始就直接亮明了态度，改制牵涉甚大，绝不是一道命令就能贯彻执行到位，军费更是没有一分一厘削减的余地。<br/>这样的表态进一步印证了幸村的判断，在最近的几十年里，军部正在逐渐脱离它原本的定位——皇帝的忠诚拥护者，开始成为一个有内部核心和自主意识的“独立王国”，这对于任何一个统治者来说都是巨大的威胁，也将成为立海帝国最大的隐患。<br/>军部敢与皇帝抗衡，倚仗的是常年作战中积攒下的精良武器，和那些逐渐只认指挥官不认皇帝的士兵，所以军部中最至关重要的势力是在战区。<br/>幸村不得不想到那个人——真田弦一郎，如今的他已经高居战区司令，授衔暨委任书还是自己签署的。<br/>他一推桌子站了起来，下面吵成一锅粥的委员们立刻安静了下来，然后幸村一言不发地直接离开了。</p><p>切原没料到居然幸村会在晚饭的时候回来，以往他来看自己要么是一大早要么是快要睡觉的时候。难得父子俩一起吃顿晚餐，切原已经早早坐在餐桌旁等着Renji把煎好的牛排端上来了。幸村倒是和往常没有什么不同，即使在家也总蹙着眉头用虚拟屏处理着公务，不过他也的确不常笑，至少在切原看来是这样。<br/>Renji把准备好的餐食端上桌，切原小声提醒道：“爸爸……该吃饭了。”<br/>“嗯。”幸村虽然应下，目光却没有离开屏幕。<br/>“爸爸！”切原叫道，“不吃就要凉了！就不能吃完饭再处理吗？”<br/>幸村加快了批文速度，坚持把最后一份文件看完才撤下虚拟屏拿起刀叉。他把餐盘里的牛排切成小块，自然地推到切原面前，又把那份没切的拿了过来。<br/>“谢谢爸爸！”切原喜滋滋地接过来，但没立刻开吃，他看了看幸村的表情，又瞥了一眼角落里的Renji，鼓起勇气道：“爸爸，我想和你好好谈谈。”<br/>“谈什么？”幸村抬眼问。<br/>“你先答应我不生气。”<br/>幸村回想了一下自己临走前的情景，还是答应道：“好。”<br/>切原这才鼓起勇气一口气说完道：“是关于我上学的事。我想考帝国理工学院，就是柳生毕业的那个学校！我想学人工智能的相关专业。”<br/>“为什么？”<br/>切原说到自己感兴趣的话题干脆放下刀叉道：“我很久以前就看过爸爸在帝国理工学院的演讲，当时我就觉得爸爸设想的那种仿生人和人类共同生活的未来世界好酷，爸爸能在那种大家都不相信、相信的人还都反对的时候说出那样的话也好酷，所以我想像爸爸一样，让那样的世界早一点实现。可是这么多年过去了，明明我们的技术能创造出像仁王和Renji这么厉害的强人工智能，结果居然没有在这条路上继续走下去，而且好像爸爸都不再像当初那么坚持了……”<br/>幸村不动声色地吃着自己餐盘里的牛排，听到儿子言语中对自己充满崇敬，原本因为公事烦躁不已的心情居然变得好了很多。印象里赤也似乎没有像今天一样和自己说上这么长的一段话，幸村不由得在想，是不是因为自己从来没有给过他机会。他没有像往常那样急着去纠正，而是顺着道：“因为有很多当年无法解决的问题，我慢慢发现到今天还是也无法解决。”<br/>切原立刻道：“可也有一些已经解决了啊！就比如说，当年担心人类的进化速度赶不上算法的发展，会对超强人工智能产生依赖，或者干脆被它们奴役，但是我们不是成功研发出了基因定向择优遗传的技术吗？我就是证明啊，我……我不比仁王和Renji差的。”原本前面的话说得理直气壮，然而到了这最后半句一下就没了底气，切原有点不好意思地噘嘴道：“我不是学习不好，只不过是不想学而已……我要是想学，什么积分矩阵消元法之类的通通不是问题。”<br/>幸村仍然没有开口反驳，只是换了个放松些的表情看着他，“所以呢？”<br/>“所以…所以……”切原一被打断突然忘了自己准备了一下午的“发言稿”，什么想要让人工智能产生同理心之类的话全都忘得一干二净，他有点泄气地抓住自己一头的炸毛卷，干脆跳过了中间一大段，“总之就是我认为有些事情真的去做了才能找到解决办法。我知道爸爸一直都很辛苦，我也很想帮忙，但是我好像没办法像爸爸那样什么事都能做好，所以……想在擅长的领域试试看。”这最后一段是他看到幸村吃饭还要工作才想到的。<br/>他说完，又是漫长的一段沉默。<br/>就在他以为自己是的想法又要被驳回的时候，他听见了出乎意料的两个字，“好吧。”<br/>他愣愣地抬起头，又听到：“就按你说的。”<br/>切原“哗啦”一声站起来，刀叉掉了满地，表情像是看到太阳从西边出来。<br/>幸村露出一点无奈的笑意，“这么吃惊吗？”<br/>切原低头道：“从前爸爸都是把所有事给我安排好，我是怎么想的也从来都不重要，我觉得不应该是这样的。如果我做什么事都按照爸爸安排好的来做，那我和院子里那些弱人工智能不就没有区别了？”他深吸了一口气，狠下心道：“我知道爸爸是爱我的，但是我不想生活在爸爸的‘控制’下。”<br/>“……‘控制’？”幸村愣住了，他没想到切原会用这样一个词来概括他们之间的关系。<br/>“原来我这么霸道吗？”<br/>切原偷偷抬头瞥了一眼幸村的表情，小幅度地点了点头。<br/>原本只是和儿子说句玩笑话，可是说完了竟像是在扪心自问。幸村脸上自嘲的表情渐渐变得凄凉，自己倾注所有精力和感情的爱意，从来都只是一厢情愿的压迫，如果不是有今天这样一个契机让这个孩子说出来，也许不用再过几年，等他有了能力，也会迫不及待地逃离……<br/>餐盘里的牛肉已经变得冷硬，幸村还是叉进嘴里，机械地咀嚼后吞进肚子。<br/>“爸爸……你还好吗？”切原发觉幸村的异常，他拦住握着刀叉的手，转头喊道：“Renji！帮忙再做一份新的吧。”<br/>“不必了。”幸村放下刀叉，神情落寞地站起身，朝楼上的书房走去。<br/>切原后知后觉突然意识到了什么，“爸爸！”他飞奔上楼抱住幸村道：“爸爸，我不会离开你的！永远都不会！”<br/>幸村长长地吐出一口气，摸摸切原的脑袋道：“你想要自己去做什么也没有关系，想做就去做吧，去做你真正喜欢的事。赤也想做，就一定做得到。”<br/>书房突然不合时宜地响起紧急讯息的提示音，幸村拍拍切原的肩膀，“去吧，既然有了目标就有动力了，以后功课没有理由再懈怠了。”<br/>切原点点头，“那我要开始全力准备理工学院的考试了，爸爸也去忙吧。”<br/>他欢快地跑下楼，给了在楼梯口等待的Renji一个大大的拥抱，又对着显示微笑表情的屏幕亲了好几口，“Renji真是太厉害了，听了Renji的话，居然爸爸都被说服了！”<br/>Renji的机械手臂搂住切原拍了拍，“是陛下被赤也感动了，赤也也不能让陛下失望。”<br/>“当然不会！”切原一拍胸脯，又恢复了往日天不怕地不怕的样子，“我可是地表最强小天才！看我给你们考一个帝国理工学院的第一名！”</p><p>幸村目送切原下楼，又听了楼下那一段对话，不由得露出一个有些心酸的微笑。<br/>自己最终还是听从了Renji的建议，给了赤也这个说出真话的机会，折磨了自己十六年，已经刻进骨子里的痛苦终于有了可以释放的缺口。<br/>被人工智能拯救，看起来是件太荒诞的事情，可是他也不得不承认，因为有了Renji，自己和赤也才不至于在未来的某一天彻底割裂。<br/>幸村忍不住地想，如果Renji成为像仁王一样的“人”，自己应该会希望他能一直留在这个家里，并不是作为管家和秘书，而是作为一个家庭成员，帮助赤也成长，也时刻提醒作为皇帝无人敢触逆鳞的自己。人工智能尚且如此，如果它的灵魂还活着，一定比现在更优秀更温柔。<br/>办公室里的第二次响起的提示音打断了他的沉思，幸村走进办公室，操作台上闪烁着的是一个用特殊军用信道直接发到皇帝办公室的加密讯息。<br/>他看到内容后，愣在了那里。<br/>“战区司令真田弦一郎申请返回中央区。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这八年来，真田始终做着一个梦，梦里柳微笑看着他向后退，他越想追上，柳的身影退得就越快，直到把他带到一片空白的迷茫之地，消失在大雾的尽头，他向前走去，只能看到重重迷雾之中似乎有一个人影在注视着自己，他想要看清那人的面容，却是再也无法前进一步。<br/>他不知道第几次深陷在梦里，只是这次柳没有像往常那样走进雾中，而是看着他微笑着挥了挥手，之后身影越来越淡，真田大喊着扑过去想要把人留住，可那道身影仍然融入雾中消散无踪。取而代之的是重重迷雾散去后出现的人影，他终于看清了那个模糊的面容，和一双流着泪无声地凝望自己的眼睛。<br/>真田大叫着从梦中惊醒，猛然发现泪流满面的原来是自己。他急喘了几口气，坐着愣了一会儿，自己怎么会坐在椅子上就直接睡着了。他抬起被压麻的手臂揉了揉眉心，梦里的场景又浮现在眼前。<br/>那个自己一直想要看清的人是幸村。<br/>真田起身接了杯冷水一口气灌进去，又呆坐了很久，心口隐隐传来的那阵钝痛才慢慢散去。<br/>他看见操作台上交错闪烁的待处理提醒，点开发现占用公共频段的私人讯息已经积压得快要塞满通讯列表，大概都是因为他关掉手机联系不上才找到办公系统里来的，这些消息内容大同小异，无非是想试探他关于这次改制和削减军费的态度。<br/>其实早在两年前幸村准备着手这项工作时，他就已经从私人渠道知道了大概。签订全面停战协议后，幸村想要将战区完全拆分，划定新的行政区，并对军队重新进行整编，同时削减军费，将这部分钱用于科研和教育等领域。<br/>他完全理解幸村的顾虑。战区虽然名为战区，却是囊括了帝国在百年间向外拓张的超过百公里的新领土，因为长期作为战争的缓冲地带所以始终由军方代管。时间一久，军方与地方势力勾结，难以避免地出现通过违法操作将土地私有化的现象，胆子更大的人甚至侵吞了原归属中央区的税收。这些有了军权、土地和税收的人，无形之中就结成了对抗中央区的利益集团。<br/>在他升为战区司令后，虽然加强了对各军团的管理，又查处了两名中饱私囊的尉官移交中央区，但终归是治标不治本。适用于战时的制度如果不尽快改变，迟早会成为威胁中央区和皇室的隐患。他作为战区的最高长官都深感忧虑，只怕身为皇帝的幸村危机感会更甚。<br/>然而军中的其他人似乎认为他并不该这样想，毕竟如果战区不存，战区司令也自然没有存在的必要。依照他们的思维，战区司令就是这个国家仅次于皇帝的称谓，手握能够左右帝国命运的权力，享受着无人能够比肩的荣光，怎么可能有人心甘情愿地放手。所以这些人才把心思动到了他这里，如果他的立场坚定，那幸村的这次改革就会彻底宣告失败，未来也将再也无法撼动军方的地位。军方一旦可以与皇室分庭抗礼，让皇帝成为傀儡也不过是时间问题，幸村继位之后所做的全部努力都将付水东流。被军政府掌控的帝国会成为一颗定时炸弹，让这个千年帝国顷刻间尸骨无存。<br/>真田的手悬在操作台上，犹豫了很久，终于按下了那串特殊信道的编码。</p><p>四个小时后，一架没有任何特殊标识的民航飞机降落了在中央区的军用机场。<br/>真田走出舱门就看见队列尽头站着的人，此时已是深夜，幸村竟然亲自来了。<br/>他本以为经历过许多变故后，再会面不会和八年前一样情绪汹涌，可因为那个梦，这次回来的他比当年更不知该如何开口。<br/>可夜色中的幸村却是神色如常，平静得就像站在他面前的只是一个毫无瓜葛的人。在幸村眼中，真田的反应倒像是当年的他，只不过真田没有他藏得好，讶异和不知所措全都表现在了脸上。<br/>幸村主动伸出手，“真田中将，辛苦了。”<br/>真田没有对上他的视线，只是垂着眼和他握了手，“……没想到陛下会亲自来。”<br/>“三十二年前弦右卫门上将的悲剧我不想再见，上车吧。”幸村简单地解释了为什么是派了一架民航飞机去接他，又为什么会亲自到场，但他也没有更多的话，说完就先一步登上了飞行座驾。<br/>座驾在夜色中一路向市中心驶去，窗外向后疾驰的灯火辉煌是和八年前完全不同的风景。真田看向窗外，然后看到了玻璃上倒映的幸村，他的脸上没有表情，比那时候更干练也更沉稳，这是帝国的统治者本该有的样子，但他还是没来由地又想起梦里那个看着自己流泪的幸村。他很想说起这个持续了八年的光怪陆离的梦，但是找不到任何理由开口。<br/>幸村像是注意到了他的视线，开口问道：“真田中将这次回来，是为了改制的削减军费的事？”<br/>“是。”真田收回视线道，“我觉得有必要当面向陛下表明我的立场——我会支持陛下的决定。”<br/>幸村点点头，“如果只是为了表态，真田中将其实没必要专程来这一趟，毕竟现在不是开扩大会议的时候。”<br/>真田再一次沉默了，他停顿了一下，又说：“有些话我觉得应该当面说清楚。”<br/>幸村没有问是什么话，甚至表情都没有改变。<br/>不过真田也没能继续说下去，座舱很快传来一阵轻微的震颤，在住地的大门前打开了舱门。<br/>“具体的事，等明天再谈吧。”幸村说完停顿了一会儿，又补充道：“柳葬在东郊的烈士陵园，如果想去看他，明早会有车接你去。”<br/>真田点点头，“多谢陛下。”然后沉默地下了座驾，隔着缓缓关闭的舱门向幸村行了一个军礼。<br/>座驾升空，真田一直站在原地，看着它消失在林立的高楼之间才转身离去。</p><p>清晨的陵园安静地能听见枝头的鸟鸣，真田一路跟着引导他的工作人员走到最深处，这里埋葬着立海建国以来所有在战斗中牺牲的将官，柳的墓碑是最新的，也伫立在最显眼的位置，黑色花岗岩洁净得没有一点尘埃。<br/>真田有些意外地询问工作人员：“最近有人来祭扫过？”<br/>工作人员答道：“是陛下的命令，每天都要有人来打扫擦拭，不过陛下每年也都会以个人名义亲自来祭扫。”<br/>似乎是见真田有些错愕，工作人员又解释道：“毕竟柳少校是这几十年里牺牲时级别最高的军官，所以陛下特别在意。”<br/>真田知道，一定不是这个缘由。<br/>他弯下腰把买来的花束放在墓前，工作人员就默默离开了。<br/>他在墓前的地砖上坐下，看见了碑上镶嵌的照片，自己都已经老了，照片上的人还是当初年轻的模样。<br/>“莲二，好久不见。”他轻声道。<br/>“你应该已经知道了，你牺牲之后幸村大发雷霆，调拨了一大批最先进的武器到前线，又按照你留下的改良方法完善了全部机型，把帝国全部精锐都调到了战场。二度开战之后我们一路势不可挡，几乎要打到对面的首都，要不是有别国趁机搅局，那年冬天就能彻底结束战事了。后来又打了三年，才签订全面停战协议，直到现在没有再打过一仗。本来那个时候我就该回来看你的，但我心里对于回来这件事总有个疙瘩……你知道的。”真田说到这笑了笑。<br/>“当年我拉着行李一走了就一直不想见幸村，一开始是心里憋了一口气，到后来是根本不知道要怎么面对他。好不容易那次下定决心回来见他，结果居然……”<br/>真田长叹了一声，没有继续说下去。<br/>那份意愿书彻底割裂了他和幸村的关系，造成了他这辈子都弥补不了的遗憾，在这份意愿书下降生的孩子也成了他永远的心结，因为就在那个孩子的诞生之日，柳永远离开了他。<br/>这些年关于那个孩子的消息并不多，外界知道的只有他的名字和长相，还有似乎很出众的天资。大概幸村是真的很疼爱他，也把他保护得很好，新闻媒体的稿件上，切原赤也向来都是以皇子的身份和幸村一起出现，从来都不是学术界所定义的成功的实验品。<br/>真田隐隐猜得到幸村格外疼爱这个孩子的原因，但他不愿承认，也不敢承认，因为幸村对他的爱太浓烈，也太沉重了。<br/>当他意识到这件事的时候，他毫不犹豫地选择了逃离，而且希望逃得越远越好。<br/>可真当他逃到了能到达的最远的地方，却又没有哪一天不在关心中央区又发生了什么。<br/>柳离开前是，离开后依旧是。<br/>他说不清自己对于幸村是一种什么样的感情，是爱吗？如果是，那自己对柳算什么？如果不是，又为什么怨过恨过以后依然放不下。甚至在十六年后，他再回忆起当年说出“我不想和你结婚”的这句话时到底是不是真心都已经记不清了。<br/>这八年间，爱与不爱的界限越来越模糊。<br/>他越是看清这一点就越是恐慌，他怕一开始自己想要逃离的才是自己真正的归宿。<br/>“莲二，你走以后我一直在做一个梦，梦里你引着我向前走，走进一片迷雾里之后你就消失不见了，我再想往前走但是怎么也迈不开腿，只能远远看到一个模糊的人影，我一直以为那是你。就在昨天晚上，我坐在办公室的椅子上睡着了，又梦到了这个场景……你在梦里和我挥手道别，我也终于看清，原来你一直想要带我去见的人是幸村……很荒诞的梦，对吧？但让我下定决心回来的，就是这个梦。”<br/>真田站起身，深吸了一口气，端详着墓碑上的照片郑重道：“莲二，我想了很久，现在帝国需要我站出来，我也想要弄清楚自己心里到底是怎样想的，于公于私我都必须回来。曾经有一段日子有你同行，是我这一生最幸运的事，现在我决定要继续向前走了，去面对我逃避了十六年的人和事。你不会怪我的，对吗？”<br/>清风徐来，一片树叶轻轻落在了真田肩头。</p><p>下午三点，一辆专车将真田带到了幸村的府邸，这里的陈设和八年前没有什么改变，院子里仍然是各司其职的人工智能，只不过没再看见上次那个脑袋转了360度的家伙。他走上楼，给他引路的还是上次那个端茶的小机器人。<br/>然而这次幸村没有在二楼的办公室等他，而是另一边的会客室，里面有地毯和沙发，大概是个更适合交谈的环境。<br/>他进门时幸村正端着茶望着窗外，听见声响转过身道：“坐吧。”<br/>真田斟酌了片刻，决定这回不让幸村先开口，所以幸村还没落座他就抢先道：“改革的事陛下不用太担心，反对的人终究是少数，这里面还有一部分是骑墙派，在等着我表态。”<br/>幸村把手中的茶杯搁回茶几上，两腿交叠地靠坐在一旁，不疾不徐道：“真田中将专程来见我，我就已经没什么好担心的了。涉及军部的机密委员会扩大会议上，战区司令那一票的权重胜过三部正副部长。”<br/>“但我听说各部仍在为这事争论不休……”<br/>“他们在争论削减的那部分军费将来的用途。”<br/>“那如果陛下不削减军费，他们还会因此争论，妨碍改制的决议通过吗？”<br/>真田话音未落，幸村眼中已经露出寒芒。<br/>真田见幸村误会自己是想讨要军费，并没有解释，而是继续道：“这部分军费日后规定只能定向用于军部的科研项目，等改制完成各方都稳定后，陛下如果有需要，随时可以把隶属于军部的科研机构收归中央。”<br/>“是个好提议。”幸村眼中的寒芒渐渐淡去，“不过真田中将现在是整个军部最举足轻重的人，居然说出这样有损军部利益的话？”<br/>真田道：“军部是皇帝的剑，不应该有自己的利益。”<br/>幸村点点头，“说的没错。提议我会考虑的。”<br/>过了会儿，真田没再说话，幸村便问道：“真田中将，还有别的事吗？”<br/>真田看着幸村，看他心如止水的模样，心想自己还是错过了。<br/>“……没有了。”他说。<br/>“真的没有了？”幸村又追问了一句。<br/>真田一愣。<br/>幸村猝不及防地勒住他的脖子，把他按在沙发上道：“十六年，我终于习惯没有你的生活了，可是你偏偏在这个时候回来，除了公事没有别的话和我说了？！你在柳墓前说的话，为什么不敢再说一遍给我听？”<br/>真田彻底愣了，“……你跟踪我？”<br/>“如果我没有跟去，是不是这辈子都听不到那些话了？承认你放不下我，就这么难吗？”<br/>真田仰着头看着幸村，张了几次嘴，终于把这句压在心底的话说了出来，“……是，我放不下你，从来都没放下过。”说完之后，他感觉到了前所未有的放松，背上那座快要将他压垮的大山终于卸了下来。<br/>对视良久，幸村问：“那你回答我，你回来究竟是为了什么？”<br/>真田道：“我想帮你，我觉得你会需要我。”<br/>幸村的睫毛颤了颤，像是初春乍裂的冰面，终于露出了久违的笑容。<br/>“当年我有一句话一直没来得及告诉你……我想要的从来都不是你的报答。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“今天怎么感觉大家都这么忙嘛，到底是在忙什么啊？”<br/>“一些……行政工作。倒是你啊，不是要准备考试吗？怎么还不去看书做题？”<br/>“书今天已经读过，试题也已经做完了，现在是地表最强小天才切原赤也的见习时间。可大家今天连实验都不做了，连仁王都没空理我。所以你们是在准备什么事吗？”<br/>“过两天的机密委员会扩大会议啊。”丸井“哒哒哒”敲着面前的键盘，对不知道什么时候溜到自己这里的切原道，“这么重要的事你皇帝爸爸没告诉你？”<br/>切原一脸的莫名其妙，“这事跟我有什么关系嘛？爸爸为什么要跟我说？”<br/>“因为你……”<br/>“文太！”丸井话没说完就被走过来的胡狼打断了，胡狼使了个眼色，“有份文件帮我看一下用不用备份。”<br/>丸井还没反应过来直接被拽着走了，被胡狼一路拽到隔壁屋才问：“怎么了？拽我干嘛？真田中将回来的事不能告诉他？”<br/>胡狼一脸无奈，“陛下都没开口，我们这些外人说什么都不合适吧？”<br/>然后没过多久，他就听见隔壁办公室传来愤怒的咆哮。<br/>“为什么我都不知道？！为什么爸爸都不告诉我？！”<br/>切原这一嗓子把所有人都吓到了，包括多了一句嘴说“你另一个爸爸回来了”的仁王。<br/>“我说怎么他最近都在中央区却不回家，肯定是又和那个负心——唔唔唔！”<br/>从隔壁奔过来的丸井一个箭步冲上来捂住了切原的嘴。有些话放到普通人家根本算不上什么，但要是从皇子口中说出来可就是件不得了的大事了。<br/>柳生给周围其他工作人员打了个手势让他们先暂时回避，大概知道些八卦的大伙知趣地纷纷去忙别的事了，丸井这才松开捂住切原嘴的手，“小祖宗，你说话好歹估计一下陛下的颜面吧？”<br/>这会儿切原好像冷静了点，虽然还是气呼呼的，但好在没有再气得大叫。<br/>“算了，我亲自去问他！”切原说着就给家里播了电话，电话那头立刻接了起来。<br/>“Renji，帮我查一下爸爸的日程，他现在在哪里？”<br/>“抱歉赤也，Renji没有权限主动查询陛下的日程安排。”<br/>切原挂了电话扭头就走，“我直接去找他！”<br/>“赤也！”丸井站起来想要把人拦住，但想了想还是由他去了。<br/>仁王看着盯向自己的三双眼睛，眨眨眼道：“我做了件好事也说不定呢，puri。”</p><p>大多数情况下，幸村的皇帝府邸不允许没有手令的外人进入，但因为切原身份特殊，司机和随行警卫都不好阻拦，只能将他送了过去。<br/>切原不知道自己的愤怒从何而来，甚至不知道见到幸村要怎么开口，直到他闯入庭院，看见花园的藤椅上坐着的陌生男人，脑中只剩一片空白。<br/>这个男人正捧着一本古旧的纸质书看着，和自己一样发色的短发下，是一张格外坚毅成熟的脸，他的肩膀比电视和各种新闻媒体的画面上更加宽阔。<br/>的确是他想象中的父亲会有的样子，然而……<br/>在他还小的时候，曾经很多次地幻想过自己能和普通人家的孩子一样会有双亲疼爱，自己的手被两只大手牵着，一蹦一跳地走在上下学的路上，后来他意识到自己身份的不同，渐渐不再期望能够享受到普通人家的快乐，唯独没有放弃的是对父亲的幻想，毕竟他的父亲真田弦一郎是帝国的英雄，是所有小孩子都会崇拜的对象，他想着也许有一天战争结束了父亲就会回来，会驾驶着超酷的巨型机甲降落在中央区的市中心，然后走下驾驶室，把在迎接队伍最前面的他一把抱起来。<br/>但是战争结束了，他的父亲也没有回来。<br/>幸村也几乎从不主动提起，如果被他追着询问，才会敷衍地回答说“他很忙，回不来”，曾经切原并不懂幸村一向表情寡淡的脸上掀起的波澜，知道后来他才隐约知道原来他的父亲不是回不来，而是不愿回来。他不要自己，也不要爸爸了。<br/>从那之后憧憬和期盼悉数变成了怨恨，再从别人口中或是新闻上听到那个如雷贯耳的名字，他只有发自内心的厌恶。<br/>可这个人，现在居然就这么猝不及防地出现在了他眼前。<br/>男人发现警卫森严的庭院有人闯入，立刻放下了手里的书做出了警戒的状态，但他看清闯入者的相貌时戒备的肢体语言消失了，他就那么愣愣地看着面前这个黑色卷发的少年，自己认得他……<br/>是他和幸村的孩子。<br/>已经……这么大了吗？<br/>可是下一秒，少年双眼通红，咬牙低吼道：“别用这种恶心的眼神看我！真田弦一郎。”那样子就像是一头要暴起伤人的小豹子，面对的是仇人、敌人，不是和他有血缘关系的“父亲”。<br/>真田眉心的刻痕更深，但张了几次嘴也没能发出声音。<br/>“你为什么回来？为什么会出现在这里？！我爸爸呢？”切原一连问出好几个问题，但似乎并不想听到答案，直直地就往二层小楼走去。<br/>“赤也！”真田终于喊出声来，他上前把人拦住道：“他还在午休，别打扰他。”<br/>切原听到这一声他曾经期待了太久的呼喊浑身一震，再也抑制不住内心的愤怒，放开声音咆哮道：“你有什么资格这么叫我？！又有什么资格在这儿以主人的姿态对我发号施令？！你一走就是那么多年，现在回来了就想以父亲的身份去教育我吗？以为你是谁啊？？滚开！”<br/>他说完就甩开真田的胳膊要进门，却看见幸村披着外套已经站在了门口，“爸爸……？”<br/>自从真田回来，幸村一直没有提起过这个孩子，当年就是他这个自私的决定造成了两人之间那道无法弥平的裂痕，他并不想让真田回忆起那段记忆，只希望之后找一个合适的机会让他见上孩子一面。<br/>所以他实在没想到他们会以这种方式这么快地见面，但他更意外的是真田面对这样愤怒的指控竟然就这么沉默地应下了。<br/>“赤也。”幸村走上前来，“不可以对你父亲这么讲话。”<br/>切原的情绪一下子就绷不住了，鼻子一酸哭喊道：“为什么你还帮着他说话？我说错了吗？要不是因为他不要我们了，这么多年爸爸怎么会这么辛苦？别以为我不懂，那些老东西敢私自调动皇家警卫队，还不是因为他们知道军部最厉害的人都不在意你的死活！”<br/>真田愕然道：“还有这种事？！”<br/>幸村道：“早些年了，人都已经枪决了。”<br/>真田这才知道当年为什么会有两个军部高层会被执行死刑，在这之前他一点风声都没有听到，这背后的原因幸村瞒得太好了。<br/>“为什么不告诉我？”<br/>幸村没有开口，真田替他回答，声音有些苦涩：“也是……你这么要强，自己能解决的事，绝对不会开口向我求助的吧？”<br/>切原怒道：“你这是什么意思？非要爸爸开口求你，你才——”<br/>“赤也！”幸村厉声喝断了切原的话。<br/>切原被凶得一愣，满腔委屈一时间全都涌了上来，根本听不得后面的话就哭着跑上了楼。<br/>幸村看着跑上楼的背影，幽幽道：“赤也还小，他不明白。”<br/>但是他自己很明白，这一切的原因都是自己不愿低头。<br/>从十六年前第一次争吵，他就在等着真田向自己道歉，就像小时候一样，自己哪怕是无理取闹真田都会立刻放下是非对错来哄自己。真田一直在无条件地退让，自己却把这一切都当做了理所当然。可是他不知道，人是会累的。真田压抑到了极限，最后才会选择头也不回地离开。而在那之后，自己竟然还在试图用强制的手段留住他……如果八年前的那次会面自己当时没有用身份强压他签下告知书，而是拉住他的手，和他说上那么一句“别再离开我”，事情会不会变得不一样？如果更早以前，自己愿意尊重真田自己的想法，没有自以为是地安排好他的一切，他还会爱上善解人意的柳吗？<br/>“是我的错……是我不愿低头，把你逼上了绝路。”幸村垂着眼，说出了这些年来他最不想承认的事，“赤也说的没错，我从来都不听别人的想法，自以为是地把自己认为最好的、正确的强加于人，即使错了也绝不会低头认错。原来我一直以来这么霸道。从来…从来没有人告诉过我。””<br/>真田没有想到幸村会说出这样一番话，他面前的幸村的确和从前不一样了。<br/>“我也有错。”他道，“如果十六年前我没有在宴会厅外对你发脾气，如果我回去之后好好地和你说清楚……”<br/>“那时候的我是不会给你机会的，”幸村抢道，“尤其是我发现你喜欢上了别人之后。”<br/>真田沉声道：“那个时候我还没有喜欢上莲二，我没有骗你。”<br/>幸村愣了愣，神情更遭重创，“原来是我亲手把你推远了。”<br/>真田握住幸村的手郑重道：“但我现在还是回来了，而且不会再离开了，永远都不会。”<br/>“但是赤也看样子并不接受你……我原本是想给你们多一些缓冲时间的。”<br/>“没关系……慢慢来吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>切原在这里没有自己的房间，一口气跑上二楼随便找了间屋子窝在沙发上就忍不住嚎啕大哭起来。剧烈的情绪波动立刻激活了手腕上的监测仪，没一会儿幸村快步跑上楼。<br/>“赤也！”幸村一贯最关心切原的身体健康，所以让监测仪的数据直接联通到这座府邸的警报系统，他在楼下原本还没有结束和真田的对话，一听到警报立刻飞奔上来，幸好只是见到切原哭得不住地打嗝，除此以外没有其他的异常状况。<br/>在过去的八年里，幸村很少对儿子展现出一般人家父母的温情，一方面是他不希望这个孩子太过娇气，另一方面他也的确不会以一种柔软的方式和人相处。切原的确按照他的期许生长得很坚韧，大多数时候也并不需要身为父亲的他来安抚，切原特殊的体质和乐天的性格几乎让他忘了这副少年人的外表下实际上是个只有八岁的孩子。<br/>这是幸村第一次直面这个事实。<br/>幸村动作有些生涩地拦过切原的肩膀，摸了摸他的头，“赤也，爸爸不该凶你，不哭了好吗？”<br/>切原对他这样反常的举动有些意外，要知道从前的幸村从来不会承认自己的错误的，他抽抽搭搭地问：“为什么…为什么这么轻易就原谅他？”<br/>幸村把人揽进怀里安抚着，他不知道要怎么回答这个问题。和真田的矛盾说到底是自己强硬在先，才逼得真田以久别作为报复，因此说是原谅倒不如说是释怀。可对于切原而言，这个自他出生就没有出现的父亲，带给他的只有毫无理由的伤害，如果真田有心会用后半生的时间去弥补。<br/>然而如果自己说这些，这个孩子能接受吗？会不会再让他多受一次伤害？幸村第一次在政事之外感觉到了棘手。<br/>跟着上来的真田有些尴尬地站在门口，虽然他成为“父亲”已经很多年，可这也是他才接受这个身份，他知道现在自己贸然进去只会更激起矛盾，但又觉得不该对于这样的结果袖手旁观。但他见幸村朝他摇了摇头，最后还是转头离开了。<br/>慢慢切原的哭声平复了下来，幸村便开口安静道：“赤也，你知道吗，这世上有很多事都很复杂，是没有真正的对错的，尤其是感情的事情……我和真田其实一直都在互相伤害，所以不存在原不原谅，只是时间一久很多事都能放下了，这才能选择放过彼此。不过……这是我们俩之间的事，和其他人没有关系，和你也没有关系，所以爸爸没有逼你原谅他。”<br/>切原有些困惑地抬起头，“我可以不原谅他吗？”<br/>幸村道：“当然，这是你的选择。”<br/>“可是爸爸爱他。”切原小声道。<br/>说到“爱”字，幸村笑笑道：“那就更简单了，我爱他只是我一个人的事，和真田都没有关系，当然也和你没有关系。”<br/>时过境迁，他终于想明白了，这世上哪有那么多理所当然，爱情从来都不是百分百会有回报的事。就算这次真田回来与他和解，又在柳的墓前说了那样一番话，他也始终没有将“爱”这个字说出口。他到底为什么回来，这个理由真的还重要吗？<br/>切原的情绪终于彻底平静下来，他嘟着嘴道：“但是从今往后爸爸也不是我一个人的了。”正当幸村在想要说些什么安慰的话，他又接着道：“幸好……幸好我还有Renji。”<br/>切原念出这个名字时，幸村的眼神无意识地瞟向门口，门口空无一人，真田刚才就已经下楼去了。他并不想让真田知道Renji的存在，这是他最后的一点私心了。<br/>切原很快恢复了元气，从沙发上跳下来吸了吸鼻子道，“算，我今天就不该来，溜了溜了。”<br/>“赤也。”幸村把切原叫住道，“最近几天爸爸确实要忙工作没法回去陪你了。”<br/>切原撇撇嘴道：“根本不差这几天……我要回去专心准备考试了，这就留给你们二人世界吧。”<br/>他离开的时候也没有跟真田打招呼，毕竟幸村说了他可以选择不原谅。<br/>真田一直看着警卫队的车驶离院门仍有些不知所措，今天这场会面实在太让他措手不及了。幸村走到他身边道：“换换心情，等一下有重要的视频会议。”<br/>真田立刻换上谈正事的表情，“和什么人？”<br/>幸村道：“你们应该见过面。”</p><p>视频会是在二楼的办公室开的，原本只会坐一个人的位置今天并排坐了两个人，画面里显得有些挤，在摄像头另一端的人眼中就是另一番解读了。<br/>与会人的脸露出来时，真田便惊道：“是他们？”<br/>参会的另两人正是柳生比吕士以及当年那个脑袋转了360度的仁王雅治。<br/>这两人一同起身向画面另一端的幸村敬了礼，不约而同地看向他身边的真田，柳生点头致意道：“真田中将，好久不见。”<br/>真田一脸严肃地点头答道：“确实很久了。”说完他又看向仁王，生怕他在镜头里又做出什么古怪的举动，幸好仁王并没有什么出格的动作，不得不说现在的他行为举止已经和一个真正的人类所差无几了。<br/>柳生道：“陛下，会议厅及周围的安保系统已经全部部署妥当了。”他说完在面前的操作台上输了指令，镜头立刻切换到会议厅内，四周墙壁“唰”地升起，每一道门后竟然都是端着枪的类人形人工智能。它们并没有像仁王那样做成真人的样子，而是保留了金属的材质，那样子甚至比皇宫的守卫还要威严。柳生又道：“在会议厅及周围三公里的范围内，如果出现危险情况，您直接下达任何指令他们都会遵从，到时仁王会贴身保护您，并且保障它们的安全。”<br/>幸村仿佛已经见怪不怪，点点头道：“我要万无一失。”<br/>“柳生比吕士以自己的性命担保，它们会是陛下最忠诚的武器。”<br/>之后柳生和仁王又与幸村敲定了更多细节，旁听的真田虽然表情没变，但心中已然深感震撼。他趁着幸村停歇插话道：“这些东西……真的可靠吗？如果被病毒入侵，怎么保证不会倒戈？”他是最传统的军队出身，始终不相信机械能和真人一样值得信任，更何况这次扩大会议不同以往，他宁可希望幸村允许他从战区抽调一个编队来保护他的安全。<br/>柳生道：“它们有世界上最高等级的安全性和鲁棒性，仁王在场也能随时修正可能性不足百万分之零点零一的偏差，请真田中将放心。”<br/>说完这些话柳生不由自主地露出自信的笑容，幸村也微笑着点了头。这些秘密研制并投入生产的仿生武器是这些年来柳生真正的研究成果，也是幸村最强的底牌。除了会议厅，其实整栋帝国之心大厦、这座庭院内外和幸村常用路线沿途都已经装备了能够识别他声纹的人工智能防卫设备，有了它们后，皇帝的人身安全再也不是攥在中央警卫团手中了。<br/>幸村道：“柳生，给真田也开设权限。”<br/>柳生没有立刻应下，毕竟他发誓效忠皇帝就必须为皇帝安全负责。他透过屏幕看向幸村，紫色的眸中没有一丝犹豫。<br/>“是，我立刻去办。”柳生道。<br/>真田知道，这是幸村真的放心将性命交到自己手里了。<br/>会议结束，真田问了幸村一个问题，“如果是几年前，你也会这样相信我吗？”<br/>幸村答道：“当然。”他指了指面前能够向整个帝国发布皇帝令的控制台，“这个也很早就给你开了权限，只不过你没试过而已。”</p><p>三天后，机密委员会扩大会议召开。<br/>真田弦一郎无声无息地出现在这里让很多人都感到了意外，当他表示代表战区上下支持改制时，现任军部部长直接拍案而起质问他到底是何立场。而他的回答也很简单——无条件效忠皇帝陛下就是自己的立场。<br/>要知道，三十二年前他的祖父真田弦右卫门就是因为同样的表态惨遭暗杀的。<br/>会议厅里的气氛一下降到了冰点。<br/>这十几年来，真田都是以“皇室背离者”的身份在军部高升，让他坐到战区司令这个位置的那股势力必然没想到他会在关键时刻反水。如果战区被拆分，那毫无疑问他们用了两代人架起的与皇室分庭抗礼的格局就会被彻底打破。现在就是他们阻止这件事发生最后的机会了。<br/>主位上的幸村在等，列席的人当中似乎有人也在等。<br/>但终究他们等的枪声没有响起。<br/>会议表决通过了军队改制方案，军部部长颓然瘫坐在了座位上。<br/>幸村笑了，他知道，在场的所有人都知道，再也没有人能够阻拦他完成集权的这最后一步了。<br/>在紧接着的两周时间里，军部的最高行政长官因为筹划政变被捕，那先后两桩悬案的真相也终于水落石出，一连串的涉案人员先后落网，包括已经退休隐居的专门为真田弦右卫门服务的汽车修理工人，当年就是他在轿车后座下安装了定时炸弹。</p><p>“恭喜你，夙愿达成，也感谢你，也还了真田家一个公道……”<br/>“按照之前的情报，他们是打算调用中央警卫团发动政变的，先控制住我，然后再由战区的控制各州。但你将了他们一军，是你的功劳。”<br/>饭桌上，平时都不喝酒的两个人开了一瓶红酒，酒杯“叮当”碰在一起的声音是那么悦耳。<br/>幸村又笑了，不同于在会议厅时的轻蔑和得意，这回只是单纯地想要笑，他在庆幸，即便经历了前半生的相互折磨，真田仍然坚定地站在了自己这边。<br/>“很久没看你这样笑了。”真田说。<br/>“是吗……”幸村一手撑着下巴，一手转着高脚杯，目光始终落在真田眼中，“那今天让你看个够啊。”<br/>“……你醉了，我扶你上楼去休息。”真田夺去幸村手里的酒杯想要把人搀起来，不料幸村身体一软又坐了回去，“不去。”他拽住真田的胳膊，盯着他幽幽道：“你也让我好好看看你。”<br/>真田见他是真的醉了，便哄道：“上楼再看。”他说完直接弯腰把人横抱了起来，转身上了楼。<br/>幸村也不挣扎，就让他这么抱着，一直抱到卧室被轻放在床上。<br/>他拉住真田的胳膊，迷蒙地看着他，“去哪？不是说‘上楼再看’吗？”<br/>“去拿毛巾给你擦擦脸。”真田的声音温柔低沉，但仍是在哄一个酒醉的人。<br/>幸村松开手，不一会儿就清晰地听到隔壁的洗手间传来水声。<br/>他睁开眼，其实他根本没有喝醉，但如果真田认为他醉了那就醉了吧。<br/>他很想问真田到底是出于什么样心理为自己做这些事，可是他不敢问，十六年的岁月已经磨去他所有自信了。真田内心深处到底是怎样想的，他回来的理由又是什么，说这些不重要终究是自欺欺人的谎话，自己怎么会觉得这个答案不重要。可如果问出来，并不是自己期待的那个答案呢？如果不问出来，他和真田大概就能一直这么过下去了吧。<br/>幸村这么想着眼皮又慢慢变沉了，心里想着其实还是醉了吧，不然清醒的自己怎么会有这么卑微的想法，这种时候难道不该把人直接拉到床上压上去吗？可惜啊，没有力气了……<br/>就在他要睡着的时候，柔软的毛巾贴在了额头和脸颊上，他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼看见真田正认真地给他擦着脸。<br/>“真田……”<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>“真田……”<br/>“我在呢。”<br/>“真田……”<br/>“睡吧，我一直都在。”<br/>幸村闭上眼，这一次是真的睡着了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>凌晨三点，幸村忽然惊醒。<br/>睡梦中察觉到自己身边有人，本能反应让他摸出了枕下的枪，但当他借着微光发现是真田躺在自己身边睡着了时，讶异的程度比这栋别墅安保系统失效更甚。<br/>他把枪重新塞回枕下，回忆了一番尚且清醒时的记忆，侧身看了看仍在熟睡的真田，又看了看衬衣最上面一颗纽扣都还完好如初的自己，突然一股莫名的怒气驱使着他给了身边的人肚子一记肘击，力道说大不算大，说小也不小，幸村以为以真田在战区多年的警惕性总能立刻跳起来，问自己发生了什么。<br/>然而并没有，真田的反应像是连意识都没醒过来，一个寻常的翻身把他搂在怀里，摩挲着他的后脑勺呓语道：“别怕…我在…”<br/>幸村被温暖的怀抱紧紧环住，先是一愣，下一刻毫无征兆地泪如雨下，趴在真田怀里的他无声的哭泣渐渐变成嚎啕。<br/>真田这次彻底惊醒，不知所措地抱着幸村问：“怎么了？是梦到什么了？”<br/>幸村没有回答，不论在外面还是在家里永远成熟稳重的他像是个孩子那样放声大哭，仿佛要把这十六年里所有的委屈和不甘都哭出来。<br/>真田也不再问，只是紧抱着他，任由眼泪让自己胸前一片衣服都变得潮热。<br/>“…你为什么…为什么不爱我？为什么不爱我还要这么对我？”<br/>幸村近乎绝望地问出了自打真田回来就一直想要问的问题，但他问出口时也没有想得到答案。<br/>真田这才意识到这是幸村真正的心结，他不说并不代表他不在意，反而是在过在意所以连喝醉时都没有说出口。他在午夜突然情绪失控，原来是已经被自己逼到无路可退。从前自己怪罪幸村理所当然，现在的自己又何尝不是理所当然地认为幸村可以接受装作若无其事就重新选择和他亲近的自己。如果那句话自己永远不说出口，这样暧昧不明的亲近对于幸村来说依然是伤害。<br/>一瞬间，他突然明白了自己内心的答案，脱口而出道：“我爱你啊，我当然爱你。”<br/>幸村渐渐冷静，他拉开些距离道：“真田…我不想要你可怜我。”<br/>“幸村……”真田捧起他遍布泪痕的脸道，“幸村，这不是可怜，我是真的爱你。”<br/>良久对视之后，幸村眼中的怀疑终于渐渐淡去，真田慢慢凑近，用自己的吻来证明。<br/>亲吻从轻柔到肆意粗暴，从试探到相互撕咬，静谧的夜里充斥着喘息和衣服剥离的声音。压抑的欲望倾泻而出，不需要更多的言语，两人紧贴的躯体就已经热得发烫。<br/>真田吮吸着幸村的脖颈，用手抚摸着他线条流畅的胸腹和柔韧的腰侧，幸村难得一见地顺从地仰起头，感受着自己的动脉在温软湿滑的唇舌下激烈地突突跳动，他的手环着真田的后背，坚实的背肌上留着形状不一的疤痕，那些都是在离开的这十六年里留下的。如果他在自己身边怎么会经历这些，可如果没有经历这些，他恐怕也不是一句表态就能镇住整个军部的战区司令了。<br/>真田大约是发觉他在走神，撑起身子吻了吻他的鼻尖和嘴唇，“第一次还不专心一点？”<br/>幸村笑了，“你不够努力，我才会分心。”<br/>“…是吗？那我再努力一点。”<br/>真田重新吻住他，舌头侵入口腔让他再无辩解的机会，手掌从上身滑到小腹，握住那根已经抬头的玉茎，幸村立刻发出一声舒服的闷哼。真田抚过微凉的囊袋，指尖从下到上扫过整个柱身，就发觉玉茎又硬了几分。幸村眯起眼睛看着他，吐出的呼吸越发粗重。真田干脆把自己的性器和幸村的握在一起磨蹭套弄起来，不一会儿顶端便分泌出前液打湿了他的手掌。<br/>幸村始终把头埋在真田的胸口，这是两个人第一次贴得这么近，连身下的那东西都紧贴在一起，这种情形只出现在他年少时的梦里，幸村边喘息着边想，那时候自己如果没那么矜持就好了，脱光衣服钻进真田的被窝里，不信他一点反应都不会有。“…唔……”小腹越发强烈的热流打断了他的想法。<br/>有了润滑之后动作更加流畅，真田便专心套弄起幸村的玉茎，看他渐入佳境只想让他更加沉浸，便爬到幸村身下，向两侧分开了他的腿。幸村不解他要做什么，下一秒就感觉到有什么湿热的东西舔上自己的囊袋，然后一路向上舔遍了整个柱身。陌生的体验让他本能地蜷起脚趾，又在柱头被真田含住的时候兴奋地反手抓住了头顶的枕头。<br/>真田用舌头包裹着柱身上下套弄着，粗糙的舌根摩挲着敏感的柱头，配合着沾满唾液的手指揉搓根部，一时间竟让幸村急喘出了哭腔，“…真田！…要射了……要射了！”他及时放开，还是被幸村不出所料地射了一胸口，剩下星星点点的白浊溅在幸村的腿上，在月光下显得格外耀眼。<br/>幸村喘了一会儿后看见真田胯下的东西还硬挺着，甚至还有更精神的趋势，真田却阻止了他坐起来，俯下身吻了吻他，“…愿意试试吗？”说着用沾满精液的手摸到幸村两腿之间。<br/>这世上怎么会有幸村不敢做的呢，然而这种事毕竟他完全不熟练，一边屈起一条腿让真田把手上的东西抹在幽密的穴口，一边忐忑道：“不准弄疼我…”<br/>真田笑着在他膝盖上落下一吻，俯下身把人揽进怀里，一边抚摸一边亲吻舔弄着他的耳廓，呵着热气道：“只要精市愿意就不会疼…”<br/>听到陌生的称呼幸村内心一动，被抚摸着背脊发出阵阵喘息，舒服地眯起眼睛道：“再叫一声…”<br/>“精市…精市……”真田用低沉的嗓音叫道，他低头吻上幸村的锁骨，在上面烙下艳红的印记，伸出舌头舔舐着胸前小巧的乳晕。幸村的身体一下就软了下来，他喘息得更加剧烈，轻微的呻吟也从喉咙里逸出来。真田见他放松，身下的手指试着在穴口动了动，他也不急于探入，就只是顺着臀缝搓揉着。幸村胸前被舔弄得酥麻，正是沉醉其中，干脆自己将两腿分得更开，让真田好好侍弄下面那处。<br/>真田得了准许，唇舌更加卖力地逗弄着挺立的乳珠，激得幸村声音都打了颤，完全忽略了后庭被侵入的不适感。真田的食指只探进去一个指节，生怕弄疼幸村，只在穴口按揉打转，直到小穴又放松了些才继续向里伸去。幸村的反应和呻吟声已经让他的身下胀硬得发痛，但他仍然耐心地缓慢抽动着手指，让幸村适应被进入的感觉。<br/>“精市……”他亲吻着幸村的额头和眼角，回应着幸村的索吻，边亲吻边叫着这个让幸村极度兴奋的称呼，这是哪怕在两人尚且年幼时都从未有过的称呼。在交缠着亲吻时，真田的手指完全没入了小穴。<br/>“…啊嗯……”幸村没有皱眉，只是扳着真田的肩膀喘了几口气，用那双沁了水色的眼睛在极暗的光线下凝望着他。<br/>真田慢慢抽出，又加了一根手指，这一次比刚刚要轻松不少，甬道里已经自己分泌出情动的液体，真田试着加快了抽送的频率，抽出时两根手指的指腹向上抓挠着柔软的内壁，这个动作很快便见了效，在指腹碾过某处时幸村猛地一颤，身下玉茎又抬了头。<br/>幸村脑子里全是混乱的画面，却一个字都说不出，只能发出越发克制不住的呻吟，他的腿勾在真田腰侧，全身的力量都在抵抗着身下那令他疯狂的陌生快感。他只听到自己两腿之间传来抽动的水声，真田似乎又添了一根手指，动作也越来越激烈。<br/>真田见时机成熟，终于可以让自己的性器进入，然而抽出手指才意识到一件事，幸村这里没有套……<br/>“…精市，可以直接进去吗？”<br/>幸村正对于快感突然中断感到不满，火热的性器已经抵在穴口，他哪里肯就此停下，况且这是真田……<br/>“…嗯。”幸村应道。<br/>真田扯了个枕头垫在幸村腰下，一手勾住他一条腿，一手扶着性器对准穴口挤了进去。<br/>“……呜！”<br/>幸村惊呼一声又咽了回去，虽然小穴才被手指拓张又正是最兴奋的时候，吞下真田的那东西还是感觉到了吃力。真田牢记着开始前幸村的要求，马上停了下来。幸村却抓着被单，颤着声音道：“…进来，填满我。”<br/>真田缓缓向里推送着自己的性器，一点点挤开柔软温暖的甬道，慢慢将性器全都没进去。他粗喘着气撑在幸村身上，克制着身下让他几乎产生眩晕感的快感，汗水顺着鼻尖滴落在幸村胸口。幸村同样大口喘着气，仰面和他对望。待幸村的呼吸平复下来，真田才开始小幅度地送起腰。<br/>他俯下身覆在幸村身上，和他缠吻，吞下他的喘息，感觉到幸村不再紧张，逐渐加快了动作。胀痛感渐渐被麻痒取代，幸村的呻吟声都变得不再压抑，他搂着真田的胳膊忽然收紧，那硕大的性器正碾过甬道里那处敏感点，他猝不及防地叫出声，“啊…弦一郎——啊…啊……呜……”真田直起身，更加卖力地抽插冲撞着，让幸村不住喊着他的名字伴着身下的水声呻吟着。<br/>他把幸村抱起来坐到自己身上，两人一边缠吻一边享受着交合的快感，幸村整个人扑在真田身上，被顶撞得眼角沁出了眼泪，他还想要，还想要更多，可是第一次经受这么激烈的快感，让他的身体快要承受不住了，“…弦一郎…不要了、不要了！”他几乎失去理智，只是无意识地告饶道。真田也完全沉浸在了这场情事里，同样失了理智一般，接道：“…精市下面这张嘴可不是这么说的，吸得这么紧……”<br/>幸村在真田肩窝里胡乱摆着头，眼泪和淌出的口水蹭得哪里都是，真田又把他按到身下，两腿并到一边继续操干起来。换了姿势之后，真田每一次动作都能精准地碾过那处腺体，幸村顿时叫出来的声音更加高亢，连告饶的力气都没有了，只能攥着被单发出带着哭腔的呻吟，身下的玉茎高高翘起也无暇顾及，只能任由它被真田的动作顶撞得颤颤巍巍地吐着淫液。<br/>“够了…真的够了…要射了——”幸村的忍耐已经到了边缘，真田也忍到了极致，猛地操干了几下之后，两人一同射了出来。<br/>夜色中的房间再次变得静谧，只听到两人粗重的呼吸声。<br/>真田慢慢抽出自己的性器，浊白的液体也随之从穴口淌了出来。整个床铺都被弄得一团糟，除了被单被团起之外，两人欢爱的痕迹全都留在了上面。<br/>真田躺倒在幸村旁边，侧过头去看闭目休息的幸村，忽然意识到看幸村的反应这大概是他的第一次，他可是帝国的皇帝。刚才自己下意识的经验会不会让他难过？<br/>幸村缓缓睁开眼看过来，似乎从他的视线里看穿了他的想法，对此只是慵懒地笑了笑，手臂重新勾住他的脖子，“过去的事都过去吧。抱我去洗澡…去你那屋再睡一会儿天就亮了。”<br/>真田轻轻吻了下幸村的额头，岁月的磨砺成就了现在的他们，幸村已经放下了，那自己也放下吧。<br/>他把人横抱起来走向浴室，“不多睡会儿吗？”<br/>幸村的意识已经变得模糊，口齿不清地轻声道：“……还有很多事等着我，你也不会闲着，军部部长…兼中央军司令……真田上将。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>